Tales of the Tsukumogami
by TheFinalFyler
Summary: Medicine Melancholy, tsukumogami and doll of an unknown owner. The story of her life, is unknown and one that none want to find out...save for a few people who can see past the poison.
1. The Doll of Poison

The day was calm, as it has been for years. No rain, no fog, no snow, nothing. All of this due to a living aura that grew larger year by year around an unknown hill. The hill was left nameless, unknown, and untouched more and more as the aura grew around it, save for one small event that would change the course of it's history.

The days were long, the land basking in the heat of the sun, cooled by the gusts of the wing, and watered by the light trickle of rain and covered in a cool mist by the nearby river, known to all as the Sanzu River. This was the normal life of the hill left alone. One fateful day, though, a lone doll was found deep inside the hill, surrounded by the field of flowers growing. No one knows how it got there, some say the local doll maker and puppeteer left it there, on purposed or by accident. Others say the Nagashi-bina from the Great Mountain lost the doll and it floated down the river until it ended up on the shores of the hill. No one really knows the true fate of how this lone doll ended up in a lone field.

This doll sat deep inside the field. For years to come, enduring the same fate as the hill, it sat unmoving, until one fateful day.

"Nng..." It muttered, very slowly moving it's head and looking around. "W-wha...?" It moves it's arms slowly, stomach still face down in the flowers. It clenched it's fist and bent it's arms in every possible direction. "I'm...alive..." It weakly and slowly pushed itself off of the ground and on it's knees, still looking around. "..Suzurans?" it said, gently picking one from the ground and eying it. "They are...suzurans everywhere." It smiled gently, looking around at it's surroundings. "Hi.." It slow, testing it's legs and slowly standing up, wobbling around. "It's..it's nice to meet you." the doll said, talking to the flowers. "I'm..not intruding, am I?" it asked, smiling at a response it could hear. "My name? I..don't think I have one..." It frowned. "Hm, you...want to give me one?...well..alright. That's fine." It smiled, standing straight up and walking around the field, very careful not to step on one of the flowers. "Hm? I like that name...I like it a lot." The doll happily replied. "Thank you...just call me Medicine...Medicine Melancholy, from now on, okay?" Medicine replied to her flowers. "I really do love the name! Honest! I'll repay you for it, I promise." She replied, looking around the field. "You're very large...but I can handle it! Don't worry at all..Su-san." Medicine smiled, walking around the nameless hill and tending to her new field of flowers.


	2. Poison Princess

Medicine slowly adapted to her new home, happily and lovingly caring to Su-san without question or regret. All day, she worked and toiled in the sun, rain, and wind without ever once saying 'no'. The doll loved her flowers with all of her being and dreaded the time, if any, away from the flowers.

Days went by still, Medicine hastily running deep into the heart of the suzuran field, gracefully avoiding every flower, petal, and stem of the field. "SU-SAN! SU-SAN!" Medicine yelled happily, still running and trying to find the field she first woke up in, thinking that where she was housed Su-san. She came to a short stomp, wobbling a bit, but quickly regaining her balance. "Su-san! Look what I can do!" Medicine said, closing her eyes and hovering in the sky. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, flying over her flowers. "See Su-san! I can fly!" The doll giggled happily, hovering around still. "I'll be able to take much more better care of you now." She said, proudly, her eyes landing on a small object in the fields next to where Medicine arose. "There's...someone else here? I thought your poison would stop people..unless..." The doll said, slowly hovering over and spying a small doll. "Another doll..like me..." She muttered to herself, gasping as the other doll slowly looked around at it's surrounding and quickly flying up above the flowers and gaze around, stopping on Medicine.

"Hi! I'm Medicine!" She introduced herself, smiling and wave.

The little doll waved back, unable to talk.

"What's your name?" She asked, waiting for the silent doll to respond. The two stood there in an awkward silence. "Um...can you speak?"

The little doll shook her head, hanging it lightly. Medicine flew over and gently hugged the small doll. "There there, little one, it's alright...Su-san gave me a name..so she'll give you one too, okay?" The large doll reassured the small one, nodding. "Good! Now, let's go see Su-san!" Medicine said, taking the small doll back into the heart of the field. "Su-san, I found a new friend! She's a doll too and doesn't have a name, can you think of one?" Medicine asked, nodding at the imaginary voice she heard. "Uh-huh...uh-huh...you think? No, I don't think she'll like that one...oh! Can I name her Su-san? I have a perfect name!" Medicine asked happily, waiting for the flowers to 'reply'. "Okay! Thank you so much!" Medicine said with great joy, turning to the small doll. "How would you like the name..Tsubaki?" Medicine asked.

The small doll tilted her head and thought for a bit, nodding very happily.

Medicine smiled. "Very well then. It's very nice to meet you, Tsubaki." she said happily. "Welcome to my home..and meet Su-san." She said, holding her arms out.

Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion.

"Su-san!" Medicine giggled, gently plucking a flower and showing it to her new friend. "This flower is Su-san..but just a little piece. She's all around us and I live here tending to her needs. I'm happy here, and I wouldn't want anything else." She smiled, Tsubaki smiling too, slowly floating over to Medicine and landing on her shoulder. "Now then..what shall we do?" She asked the doll on her shoulder, who shrugged. "Don't worry, we'll think of something, okay?" She smiled, walking off into a thinner part of the field, her friend on her shoulder.


	3. Poison Medicine

Medicine knelt in her field as she always did, tending to Su-san without question. Her time at the Nameless Hill had been made much more enjoyable with the company of Tsubaki by her side. Today, though, Tsubaki was out on her own exploring the field so she could get used to it.

"You know Su-san...I think Tsubaki will really like it here. She's adjusting well to you, me, and the poisons in the field." She said. Medicine had slowly been learning how to adapt the poison in the suzuran flowers and manipulate it to her own will. Her powers were weak, but rapidly growing. "Hm? What's that?" Medicine asked, listening closely. "Don't be worried about her! Trust me, okay? She'll be fine." The large doll smiled, seeing the smaller one hurled towards her out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head, seeing Tsubaki nervously float in front of Medicine.

"What is it Tsu?" She asked. The small doll looked around, trying to figure out a way to say what she needed to say. She quickly picked up her hanging head, pointing to the flowers. "Uh-huh..." Medicine said, trying to figure out what Tsubaki was saying. Tsubaki continued her pantomime, making like she was pulling out the flowers. "Someone's pulling out Su-san?" medicine asked shocked, seeing the small doll nod. "W-which way?" She asked in a panic, getting led to the fields where Tsubaki seen the people.

"Yea..these things will be good!" A male at the end of the fields said, tearing out the flowers and putting them into a large sack. "This poison's gonna be perfect!" he chuckled to himself, still ripping the flowers from the earth.

"What do you think your doing?" Medicine yelled as she arrived to see the horrible sight.

"The hell are you dollie?" The man chuckled at the sight, seeing Medicine's very visibly doll joints. "Shouldn't you go see Doll Maker?" He asked, talking directly about the Daughter of the Devil herself, Alice Margatroid.

"Doll...maker?" Medicine asked, sidetracked. "Who's that?"

"You have no clue? Thought you were one of her dolls."

"She uses dolls?" Medicine asked again, cocking her head.

"Yep, for fun, combat, and housework." The guy said, taking the very obvious distraction to keep robbing the field of flowers.

"C-combat?" Medicine asked. "No..no other dolls are alive?"

"Eh? Your alive?" The man asked, shocked and starting to shake. "T-the hell?"

"Tsubaki and I are the only two...alive dolls...and that evil person is using them as weapons." She said, her hand slowly clenching to a fist. "That person...is a monster." She said, her fist shaking.

The man backed up, nervous still. "H-hey..settle down..I'll tell her to cool it alright?"

Medicine's glare shot over to the panicked man. "I'll kill that witch..." She growled, seeing the bag and some white petals falling out. "That's right...you're the man stealing Su-san from me!"

"Who the hell is that?" He asked, dropping the back. "I just wanted the flowers!"

"Why were you taking Su-san from me?" She demanded.

The terrified male looked at the bag, then the flowers. "T-that's Su-san?" He asked. Medicine nodded and grinned.

"I just want my flowers back..please." Medicine smiled creepily.

The man shook a bit, but sneered. "You don't scare me dollie! Just some fire and your as good as gone!" He laughed.

"Don't make fun of people you don't know, mister...it could kill you." Medicine glared, raising her hand and holding her fingers out, her palm facing the male.

"Eh? What are you doing you freak?"

"THIS!" Medicine yelled, suddenly shooting out a large spike of solid poison, it hurdling at the male. His reflexes, though, were tone and he easily dodged it, the large spike plunging deep into the ground.

"C'mon dollie, you're gonna have to do A LOT better."

Medicine giggled, snapping her fingers.

"What was that for?" the man asked, looking around, hearing the ground tear as the spike spot back out and into Medicine's hand, not before ripping through the man's leg.

"GAH!" The man yelled, falling to the ground and grabbing at the spot where he spike pierced.

"That's why you don't take my flowers..you animal." Medicine said, creating a large cloud of pure poison and engulfing the man. "Now die!" She yelled, moving her arms across his chest and quickly clenching her fists, each droplet of poison in the cloud suddenly sharpening and solidifying into small needles and launching from the sky and riddling through the man, his now lifeless body falling onto the ground.

Medicine stood there, panting. "He won't hurt you anymore Su-san..I promise..." Medicine said, sadness audible in her voice. She went to the bag and tore it open, quickly taking out the flowers and trying to bury them again. "I'll fix you Su-san...don't worry..."


	4. Deadly Poison

"Wow Su-san!" Medicine said in pure joy. "Your growing so much! I lost track of how many new buds you've grown." She smiles, walking into the heart of the field and gazing at the flowers. "You look so healthy too!" Tsubaki hovered around Medicine, landing on the ground and scurrying over to a few of the flowers and fixing them. "Hm? What's that?...Souls?" Medicine asked her flowers, confused. "Influx...what?" Medicine said, even more confused. "I have no clue what your talking about...but your saying that the souls are housing themselves in flowers...which is why you're growing so much?" Medicine said, putting the pieces the suzurans told her. "That's silly~" She giggled.

"Nope..it's the truth." A voice rang out, coughing lightly.

Medicine spun around, panicked and ready to attack. "Who are you and what do you want here?" She demanded.

The person coughed a bit again, waving her hand in front of her face to get the poison away from her mouth and nose, trying not to breath the fog in. "Not really that important now. But what you said is right. There are too many souls flying around..."

"How do you know this..." Medicine asked, eying the person.

"As the shrine maiden...I need to know what's going on at all times." The red-white miko said.

"You're a shrine maiden?" the doll asked, completely sidetracked.

Reimu nodded, coughing again. "Yea..I'm the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu. How do you even live here?" She asked.

"Su-san gave me life! Plus being a doll makes me immune to her poisons." Medicine quickly explained.

"You...named your flowers?"

"I didn't name her that! It's for respect!" The doll youkai snapped.

"Hey..hey..calm down okay...uhm..." Reimu started.

"Medicine...Medicine Melancholy." She said, still in a huff about Reimu's 'insult' to Su-san.

"Nice to meet you then..." She said, looking around, coughing lightly again and trying to waft the poison fog away from her still. "This poison..ugh..."

"Are you mocking Su-san's poison?" Medicine quickly retorted to Reimu's groan.

"W-what? No! I'm not! It's just that I can't breathe here." Reimu replied, coughing again.

"Then stop coughing at her poison!" Medicine snapped.

"I'm human! I can't help but cough! Poison hurts us and youkai alike!"

"Still...you could at least learn to tolerate it."

"I am! But that forsaken flowers are throwing off so much poison I can't even take it anymore!" Reimu snapped, Medicine gasping.

"W-what...w-what did you say?"

Reimu coughed a bit louder, noticed what she said. "I didn't mean to say that." She said quickly to defend herself. "It's just that your flowers are throwing off too much poison due to the Flowering Incident!"

"LIES!" Medicine snapped, diving for Reimu, the miko quickly jumping back.

"I didn't mean to say that!" She said, quickly grabbing some talismans.

"Don't try to lie..you meant to say that about my flowers!" Medicine growled, making a large cloud of poison and hurling it at the shrine maiden.

Reimu gasped, jumping back once more and coughing, hurling her talismans at the doll. "I'm sorry for what I said!"

Medicine numbly dodged the talismans, seething still. "Stop trying to weasle your way out of this!" Medicine yelled, firing off burst after burst of flower shaped danmaku.

Reimu planted her feet and slammed a talisman to the ground, a light blue wall erupting upwards and blocking the danmaku. "That's it...your done doll!" Reimu said, crossing her arms and warping out of sight.

Medicine looked around and closed her eyes. "Now..just wait..and..." She grinned, digging her heel into the ground, making a shell of poison around her just before Reimu warped back into sight, trying to send a hurdle of needles down at the doll.

The miko growled, seeing the needle bounce off the shell. She landed and armed herself with more needles and talismans. "You can't stay in there forever..." Reimu said, watching for any kind of movement.

The shell shattered into a wild shrapnel of poison shards, nicking and scratching Reimu. Medicine used this opening and lunged at Reimu, making a surge of poison and trying to engulf Reimu in it.

Reimu stood her ground and slammed another barrier talisman to the ground, shattering though at the quantity and force of the poison wave. The red-white miko recoiled back, crossing her arms over her face and chest and trying to block the still charging poison.

Medicine chuckled, making a poison poll and slamming it against Reimu's side, forcing her to drop her guard and tale the full force of the poison. The shrine maiden fell back, coughing heavily and slowly pushing herself off the ground.

"You'll never win while I'm near my flowers." Medicine sneered. "As long as I'm here..you can't think about beating me." She chuckled, welling a giant amount of poison in the air above her. "My poison knows no bounds here." She said, motioning her hands to crush Reimu.

The shrine maiden reacted, warping out of view for a bit and ending up behind the doll. "Reasoning won't work...wearing you out won't...so forget playing nice!" Reimu said, pulling out a spell card. "Fantasy Heaven!" She said, jumping into the air and unleashing a barrage of talismans, needles, and ying-yang orbs at the doll.

Medicine chuckled, gracefully diving between the bullets and making a poison trail linger behind her. "Flashy flashy isn't gonna work!" Medicine yelled, hurling a poison blast at Reimu, quickly stopping the spellcard pattered and dropping under the blast.

"You really are persistent." Reimu said, suddenly falling to the ground and coughing heavily at the poison. "F-forgot about..this..." She said, staggering to her feet and quickly flying away from the field.

"That's right! You better run shrine maiden!" Medicine yelled at the fleeing miko. "My powers can't be defeated..no matter what anyone says. All I need is Tsubaki and Su-san and I'm fine." she huffed, looking around, seeing some of the damage done, which wasn't much. Medicine turned around to look at the flowers. "Did you say something?" she asked, listening. "Uh-huh...uh-huh...so..I shouldn't be like that? But..she...I know she...but I was...fine...I'm sorry Su-san." Medicine said, sighing. "I'll be less aggressive...I promise."


	5. Poisonous Promise

"What's with all of these weird things coming over, Su-san?" Medicine asked, planting a few seeds. "That fairy, the bird, the ghost, the half ghost, and that white eared rabbit." Medicine said, running off the races of the people that visited. "Maybe that shrine maiden was right...maybe there IS something wrong...but...I don't believe her." Medicine said, feeling a tug on her dress. "What is it Tsu?" She asked, looking down at the doll.

Tsubaki spun around, pointing once again to the outskirts of the fields.

"Someone...again.." Medicine growled. "This is..the seventh person! Tsubaki...watch after Su-san." the large doll growled still, using a poison powered blast of energy to rocket off in the direction Tsubaki pointed in.

"So...this is what Reimu was talkin' about." a voice said, plucking a flower from the ground. "Poisonous little things too, I bet i could use 'um!" The voice said, happy, but coughing lightly at the poison. She took off the large hat she wore and started to gather the flowers, placing them inside.

"Get away from her!" Medicine yelled, hurdling towards the unknown person and quickly forming a large, spear-like poison weapon and hurling it.

"AHH!" The person yelled, dropping the hat and cupping her hands behind her. She then shot her hands forward, a large, blue laser blazing out, tearing at the ground as it flew towards the doll.

"Wha?" Medicine said in shock, flying upwards to avoid the laser. "Different then the miko and that sparrow." Medicine said, looking at the person panting a bit.

"W-what the hell was that for~ze?" Marisa yelled, throwing the suzurans out of her hat and putting it back on.

"You were hurting Su-san!" Medicine yelled, completely oblivious to the damage Marisa did with the laser.

"Who's that?" Marisa asked, looking at the suzurans. "Those things~ze?"

"They are NOT things! And that is Su-san and you were hurting her." Medicine informed Marisa, flying in front of her, landing in the ditch the laser caused. "And you're one to talk..blasting me with a laser." She said, following it up deep into the field, a literal scar of black in the field of white. The doll's jaw dropped. "Y-you...w-what..." She stammered, unable to get the words out.

"Um..sorry?" Marisa said nervously, still unsure of why Medicine was in pure shock.

"Y-you..." Medicine growled, clenching her fists and slowly turning around, a large aura of pure liquid poison welling around her body in the air. "You...destroyed Su-san...I swear if you hurt her core..." She snarled, her sanity, if any left at the point, vanishing completely and entering a feral rage.

Marisa backed away slowly. "H-hey! C-calm down, I'll help ya fix up the flowers~ze!" She said, trying to think of a way to get away.

"I'll kill you first!" Medicine yelled, suddenly making the liquid poison around her into countless daggers and knives. She flicked her wrist, the weapons suddenly rocketing down at the black-white witch.

Marisa yelled, backing up once more to see the poison weapons riddle the ground in front of her. "If it's a fight ya want...then ya got one~ze!" Marisa chuckled, and grabbing a few small vials from under her apron. She hurled them at the doll in a scattered form, the vials shattering and the contents spilling out and making a blue flame jet up.

Medicine cowered a bit at the fire, but regained her form. "Gonna take more then some fire to scare me!" She said, chuckling and making the poison weapons seep into the ground and return back to it's master, welling it on his arm. "Now..let's have some fun~" She giggles insanely, pulling out a spellcard. "Poison Sign: Melancholy Poison!" She yelled, flying into the air and looking down at Marisa. She quickly summoned a maelstrom of bullets and poison clouds, trying to trap and utterly destroy Marisa for what she did.

Marisa chuckled a bit. "Reimu told me about you. Poison, poison, and more poison~ze." She said, pulling out her own spellcard. "Who needs strategy and skill, when ya got brute strength!" She pulled out her mini-hakkero and readied it. "Love Sign: Master Spark!" She yelled, bracing herself and aiming the hakkero at the doll, still trying to attack Marisa. The witch's trademark rainbow laser roared out from Marisa's hakkero and towards the doll.

Medicine growled, stopping her spellcard, but not quick enough. She flew back, getting blasted by the laser, and bouncing off the suzuran covered dirt as she slid on the ground, groaning a bit and slowly pushing herself off the ground. "Lucky I can't feel pain..but you can!" Medicine said, pointing to Marisa's hat.

"Huh? Whaddya me-" She trailed off. "Oh...damn it.." She said, quickly ripping her hat off her head and throwing it to the ground.

Medicine grinned evilly. "Once the poison is in your system...no way to flush it out without time...and little witch..you are pure out of it!" Medicine yelled, closing her eyes and manipulating the minuet traces of poison inside Marisa's body. "Brute strength always wins..right?" Medicine mocked Marisa, trying to shut down Marisa's vital organs.

Marisa groaned a bit, grabbing her chest. "Your...a doll..right?" She said, reaching for another spellcard, taking Medicine's overconfidence to her advantage.

"Yea...I heard about that other witch..." Medicine said, clenching her fist, making Marisa drop to her knees. "Damn...wrong cluster..." She muttered.

"She's no...witch~ze." Marisa said, slowly standing up in pain. "I'm her friend and...I think she'd want to meet ya." the black-white witch said, arming her mini-hakkero once more and her hands shaking a bit.

"You know that witch?" Medicine said, her eyes still closed, but clenching her fists again, Marisa dropping down to her knees once more.

"I'm..her..friend!" Marisa yelled as she struggled back up to her feet. "Magicannon: Final Spark!" She yelled, unleashing her trademark laser once more, nearly four times as large though.

Medicine opened her eyes in shock and lost grip on the poison in Marisa's body. "How did you mana-" She started, getting blown back and nearly into the ground by the giant, rainbow colored laser. The doll struggled on her arms, falling on her face multiple times, her clothes torn him and her body singed.

Marisa panted heavily, slowly putting away her hakkero and picking up her hat. "You're...tougher than I thought..." She chuckled weakly. "Next time...we'll have an even fight~ze."She added, weakly getting on her broom and flying out of sight as quickly as she could.

Tsubaki, who had been watching from in the fields, hurried as fast as she could to Medicine once Marisa left. It hovered over her, poking at the larger doll gently. "Nng..." the large doll said, picking her head up and looking around, chuckling. "S-scared her off...for you Su-san." She smiled, getting up slowly, but without pain. She looked at Tsubaki and smiled a bit, her face singed a bit. "It's..alright, don't worry little one." She said, walking over to the heavily damaged spots in the field. Marisa's lasers did more damage than Medicine had thought, giant holes of destroyed land and flowers scattered around the field. "I'm sorry...for what she did Su-san. I'll make it up to you." the tsukumogami said, slowly moving over to any flowers that could be replanted and gently planting them back into the ground. "I...I won't let anything like this happen again.."


	6. Pocketwatch of Poison

Another day went by, the field still in ruins from the previous day's battle and Medicine will scarred and fatigue. "I know..you're worried for me Su-san..." She said, planting a new bud. "But I need...to take care of you."

Tsubaki looked on nervously, trying to get the large doll to stop working in any way it could.

"Tsubaki..please stop it. I'm fine, I promise." Medicine said, standing up, wobbling. She looked around the field once more, starting for another piece of ravaged. The doll wobbled, nearly falling a few times as she grew closer to the patch of land, only to find someone else waiting there.

"W-wha...another?" Medicine said, flaring up in a rage again and quickening her pace towards the unknown person, only to fall to her knees fro exhaustion. Her rage vanished and her eyes looked at the figure as it grew closer. "Stay...stay back." She said, limply raising an arm and welling a small poison cloud around it.

"I'm not here to fight, little one." The person said. "I've been hearing about this place for the past week, or so it might seem like, and I was told to come here and visit."

Medicine's glare still stayed strong and her cloud still welled.

The person sighed, pulling out countless knives from under her apron, skirt, blouse, and a few hidden in her small hair ties. They all dropped to the floor, clanging against each other with a light, metallic ringing sound.

Medicine's eyes opened and her arm dropped. "You mean..your not here to hurt Su-san?" She asked, smiling lightly.

"No, not at all. Reimu and Marisa can be...arrogant at time." She informed the doll. "I am Sakuya, Sakuya Izayoi."

Medicine slowly stood up, unsteady. "M-Medicine Melancholy." She said with a light smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Melancholy." Sakuya said, bowing.

"You too..." Medicine said, curious about the new person in front of her. "Why exactly are you here?"

"Well, my mistress told me to get some leaves for tea, and from what I was told, suzuran leaves can make a very good tea, and hearing about the large occurrence of suzurans right here, I decided to go and see if I would be able to obtain any." the maid said.

"Your not just going to try and steal Su-san from me?"

The silver hair woman blinked. "Su-san? Oh! You mean the flowers?"

The tsukumogami nodded. "Her name is Su-san."

"I see, it's a good thing I didn't just start plundering the fields then, otherwise I might have had to fight you." Sakuya said, looking at Medicine's battered and scarred body. "You're not human, are you?"

The doll shook her head. "I'm a doll, Su-san gave me life and poison powers."

"No wonder why you're still alive. Marisa informed me of how she had to...quote 'blast her with one of my lasers~ze'. I hate the way that witch speaks..." She sighed. "But...you look like you can use some kind of attention. You're chipped, scarred, and your clothes are torn."

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me." Medicine said. "I can take a lot of punishment, even though this is the first time I've been battered like this." She said, looking at herself and trying to rub out the burn marks from Marsia's Master and Final Sparks.

"Please just let me help you, it's the least I could do for a injured doll." Sakuya said.

Medicine sighed and sat down. "If it will make you happy, then go ahead."

The maid smiled. "Thank you, I'll just be a minute." She said, suddenly warping out of sight in an odd time distortion.

Medicine quickly shot back up, looking around. "W-what? Where did you go?" She asked, turning around and trying to spy for the silver haired maid.

Sakuya giggled as she seemingly warped back into reality, holding a few things. "I can control time. So I froze it for a bit and walked back to the Mansion where I work, got some needed things, froze time, and walked back."

"Aren't you tired from all of that though?" Medicine asked, curious.

"Not at all. I'm used to it in fact." Sakuya said, putting down a small sewing case. "I'll patch up your dress, and try to get out the nicks and scratches on your body, okay Miss Melancholy?"

The doll nodded. "Thank you." Medicine said. "But uh...how are you going to fix me?" She asked, slightly nervous.

"Simple." The maid said, kneeling down to open the sewing kit and pulling out a needle, some thread and a few pieces of red and black clothe. "I'm just going to patch up any holes as best as I can..." She said, walking over to Medicine. "...use a few cleaners to buff out the blemishes on your body." Sakuya said, threading the needle and starting to patch up the doll's clothing.

"Do..do you want me to take this off?" She asked.

"Not at all, I can do it like this." Sakuya smiled, continuing to patch up Medicine's torn dress, humming lightly as she did.

"Well..um..thank you..Miss." the tsukumogami smiled.

"No need to thank me." Sakuya said, quickly finishing the dress with nearly perfect replication.

"Wow! It looks just like it used to!" the doll said, smiling happily and looking at the new dress. "It's perfect thank you!" She said, happily hugging Sakuya.

Sakuya looked at Medicine, slightly confused, but not hugging back.

"Did..did I do something wrong?" the doll asked, quickly getting off the maid.

"No, no, you didn't. It's just that information I was given said that you're a poisonous doll. It's nothing against you, in all honesty I would have hugged you back, but I need to stay healthy for my Mistress and my job."

Medicine sighed lightly. "Oh..I see. It's fine. I can understand." She said. "But uhm..thank you for fixing my dress. I can handle the other things from here."

"Are you sure about that?" Sakuya asked, slightly worried for the doll.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Medicine smiled.

"Well, okay then. I'll just leave these with you then." Sakuya said, leaving Medicine with the sewing kit and some buffer to clean Medicine. "I'll be taking my leave then if you're fine."

"You...don't have to leave if you want. I don't get that many visitors who actually don't take my love for Su-san as a threat."

Sakuya nodded. "I see. Your protective of your flowers, but perhaps too much. Marisa said that you nearly tried to kill her the moment you saw her."

"T-that's because she was pulling Su-san out from the ground and s-shot at her with a giant laser!" Medicine said, pointing to the still ravaged ground.

"I know..but next time, please try and restrain yourself." She said.

"I know I should.." Medicine said, walking over to a small patch of unharmed suzurans, making a small knife of poison and cutting them from the stem. "Here...you said you wanted some, right?"

"I do, but if they mean that much to you, then I can find something else."

"No, no, take them. You helped me, so I should help you, right?" Medicine said, holding out the flowers. "Just..can you replant one of them?"

Sakuya smiled lightly, gently taking the flowers. "Of course I will. I'll ste them aside in a special place." She said. "I'll take my leave now, so, take care." The maid said, bowing and walking away.

"Bye, come back any time...Sakuya." Medicine said, smiling and turning around to the flowers. "I..I made a new friend Su-san. Her name is Sakuya." She said, walking back into the heart of the field. "She's..very nice. And she fixed me up. So..I gave her some of your flowers..is that alright?" She asked. "...I was trying to be nice. She helped me, so I helped her." Medicine looked at the flowers, smiling once again. "Thanks Su-san. So she can visit us right?...really? Thank you so much!" She said happily. "I have a new friend!~"


	7. Sweet Little Poison

"So, what are you going to do with Su-san?" Medicine asked, plopping down a basket of her flowers on a small table. Medicine was away from the hill, Tsubaki on her shoulder as two people looked at the flowers.

"We need them to help a friend. You fought her and get her sick with you're poisons." One of them said, gently cutting the stem of the flowers and letting the poison drip into a small beaker. "We just need this bushel, then we'll replant them, okay Medi, dear?"

Medicine smiled happily. "Okay, I'm trusting you!"

"Trust me, I'll make sure they get replanted." a second voice said.

"Thanks! You know..I was never this far away from Su-san, or as long." She said, looking out of the bamboo building they were in.

"It's fine Medicine, nothing will happen to her I promise."

"Are you sure Reisen?" the doll asked the lunar rabbit.

"I'm positive. Now, c'mon, let's leave Eirin to her work, okay?" Reisen said.

"Alright, but where? I don't know anything here!" Medicine said, stepping outside with her tour guide and looking around the great bamboo forest that stood around her.

"It's not that hard to get around once you lived here for a while." the rabbit said, smiling.

"But..it's so big!" the doll said, still in awe at the forest.

"Like I said, you'll get used to it. Now..there is someone i want you to meet. She's nice, but she does have a bit of a mean streak, but it's not her fault really."

"But, she's nice right?" Medicine asked, following Reisen as she walked down a path.

"She used to be mad at Lady Kaguya and kill her on a daily basis, the two of them both being immortal. But seeing as how the two are trying to let the past be past them, she's slowly calming down, but please be careful." She explaining, looking around.

"Oh...what's immortal?" the tsukumogami asked,

"Being immortal means you can't die. She and Lady Kaguya drank the Hourai Elixir, which made them immortal. They've been alive for over 1000 years and in a fight for just as long." Reisen explained, stopping and looking around at the woods. "Mokou! I'm here with someone! She wants to meet you!"

"Mokou...?" Medicine asked, looking around too and seeing the bamboo move a bit. "I think she's coming from over there." the doll said, pointing to the moving trees.

"Hm? Oh! It is! Mokou! Over here!" Reisen said, spying the grey haired immortal as she walked out of the bamboo.

"Yea, what is it?" She asked, her hands in her pants pockets.

"I want you to meet Medicine. She's a new friend of mine." Reisen said, looking for the doll. "Huh?"

"Very funny rabbit..can I get going no-" Mokou said, pointing to Medicine, who was hiding behind Reisen. "Why is she..never mind." She sighed.

Reisen took Medicine's arm and gently pulled her out from behind her. "C'mon Medi, she won't bite."

"Are..you sure? She looks..mad." the doll said, nervous a bit.

"I promise! Right Mokou?"

"Huh?" Mokou said, who had been dazing out. "Oh..yea, yea whatever, I won't bite..or something"

"See?" Reisen said, pushing the tsukumogami towards the immortal.

"I-I'm M-Medicine...nice t-to meet you." She stammered out.

"Kid can barely talk Inaba..."

"She's just shy is all, and my name is Reisen, you know that."

"Yea..but I like the pet name better..suits ya..hehe." Mokou said with a chuckle.

The rabbit sighed. "Alright, alright." She said, looking at Medicine. "You okay?" She asked, seeing the doll shake her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'd um..r-rather not say." the doll stammered.

"Well..if she's just gonna do that...I'll get going. Tell little miss Sinner I'll burn her to a crisp tonight." The phoenix said, snapping her fingers and growing her flaming, phoenix wings, taking off past Reisen.

Reisen turned around, seeing Mokou was out of sight. "Now, what's wrong Medi?"

Medicine stammered, the lunar rabbit unable to understand. "I don't know what you're trying to say, speak up."

Medicine backed up and rose her arm about chest level. "I..um..I..er..." She kept saying over and over. She made a fist, the extended her pointer finger, welled with a pink poison. "I...l-l.." She tried to say.

"You...what her?" Reisen asked, tilting her head.

Medicine slowly moved her hand, the pink poison vaporizing, but retaining it's color in the air.

"You...you what?" Reisen said, in shock and blushing a bit.

Medicine nodded quickly, blushing fully red if she could.

"Awww! That's so sweet! You have a crush on Mokou!" Reisen giggled.

"Is..is that's what it called?"Medicine asked. "A...crush?"

"Well, a crush is when someone likes someone else." Reisen said.

"I..uh..heard that girls usually like boys...am I weird that I like a girl?" the doll asked.

"No, no! Not at all!" Reisen said, walking over. "Crushes come in different kinds. It's perfectly normal for you to like a girl." Reisen smiled, walking with the doll back to the village of the Bamboo Forest and towards Eirin's lab.

"But...I felt weird when I saw her..." Medicine said. "It's odd..I'm a doll but I have human-like emotions."

"Well, maybe Eirin can check you out and see if there's something different with you now, okay?" the lunar rabbit said.

"A-alright..but don't t-tell her I have a crush on M-Mokou!" Medicine said, stammering once more.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, okay?"

"Good..thank you Reisen."

The day went on, Medicine returning back to the Nameless Hill shortly after her return to Eirin's lab. She hurried deep into the suzuran field as she always did. "Su-san...I um..found out I had a crush today...No, I'm not going to leave you...who was she? She was this immortal girl named Mokou." Medicine said, smiling. "She was very cute...bows, long gray hair, very nice eyes, but she did wear pants and seeing all the other girls I know in skirts and dresses, she did look a bit off, but she was still cute...yes, I do want to see her again. Take her here? N-no! I c-couldn't do that! She..controls fire and might burn you by accident. You're...o-okay with this? B-but...for me..but Su-san..I couldn't...a-alright..I'll try and see if I can get something a but better than the tent Sakuya got for me..maybe I should go into town with her and buy something...hm? Don't worry, I'll still take care of you and protect you, I promise."


	8. Poison to Medicine

"Anf...anf...anf..." Medicine panted, standing at the edge of her field. Her body slumped a bit and she held a long, poison lance in her hands, the weapon armed. Her body was burnt and signed, and clothing torn and burnt.

"Well..ya wanted a rematch~ze." Marisa chuckled, her body covered in poison splatters, cuts and some blood. "And this time..it doesn't hurt to have help."

"You're lucky both of you are still alive...mainly her." the doll said, weakly pointing her lance at Marisa's ally.

"Hey..you're the one who attacked me!"

"You're the one who uses my kind as weapons you witch!" Medicine yelled, hurling the lance at the doll maker, Alice, with great force. Alice ducked, the lance whizzing over her head and shattering into the ground behind her.

"Watch where you're throwing that thing!" Alice snapped, summoning a Shanghai Doll. She focused energy into the doll, causing it to fire a large, purple laser at Medicine.

Medicine growled, rushing at the laser. She spit a large glob of slick poison out of her mouth, sliding on it like oil. She chuckled, quickly launching up from poison slick with two swords in head. She landed between the two mages, a sword at each of their necks. "Now...like I said, I'm shocked you both lived this long." Medicine said.

Marisa and Alice froze. They felt the poison blade on their throats. "H-hey, settle down~ze!" Marisa spoke up.

"And why should I?" Medicine panted, pressing the blade up against Marisa's neck. "You brought DOLL MAKER here of all people! The one person who destroys my kind..uses them as maids and servants and weapons!" She said, glaring at Alice.

"I'm a p-puppeteer!" Alice snapped. "What else am I supposed to use?"

"Shut up!" Medicine sneered. "Why should I even let you talk?" She asked, quickly looking back at Marisa. "I don't need you anymore." She said, quickly morphing both swords into lances. She hit Marisa with the body of the lance, knowing her to the ground.

"M-Marisa!" Alice yelled in shock, quickly getting the butt of Medicine's other lance driven into her gut. "Gah!" She groaned in pain, falling to her knees, coughing up some spit and blood. She held her stomach, quivering from the blow.

Medicine followed through quickly, absorbing one lance and making a large, blunt mace with the other. "Watch this..Doll Maker." The doll chuckled, a hint of insanity in it. She swung the lance like it was a stick, having it come in clean contact with Marisa's side, sending her sprawling to the floor. The doll quickly flew over, kicking Marisa back into the air and crushing the mace down onto Marisa's back, sending her into the ground and making a small crater. "That's what you get...from bringing that witch into my fields..." Medicine growled, lifting the mace once more and made it ready to crash down once more, only to see it shatter into a mess of poison shards.

Alice panted, and a Shanghai doll plopping onto the ground, used and out of energy. "Get...away from her..." Alice said, slowly standing up and playing with her puppet strings.

"Or what? Gonna blast me with a laser? I dare you!" Medicine yelled, pulling Marisa up by her collar and holding the black-white witch in front of the red and black clad doll. "C'mon! Hit me!"

Alice gasped. "How...?" She asked, still playing with her strings.

"Once poison gets in you're system, I can control certain functions, plus I can make her float a bit, so it's easy to lift someone." Medicine explained. "But you don't care, only about this witch." She sighed.

"And..now." Alice said, clenching her fist and pulling on a large spool of her threads. A large glimmer of light shone on the wires, causing a large army of hidden dolls to spin into sight and all lock onto Medicine in ways to avoid Marisa.

"Scary!" Medicine laughed, hearing a faint humming.

"Seeker Doll!" Alice yelled, the dolls glowing and shooting out lasers, bouncing off one another and aiming towards Medicine.

"...dammit." She said, throwing Marisa at Alice and clasping her hands to encase herself in a poison shell, but the shell failed and the tsukumogami took the blunt force of the lasers.

Alice huffed, panting and slowly walking over to the extremely battered Marisa. "Are..are you...?" She asked, hearing Marisa faintly cough.

"One..one hell of...a doll...~ze" She said, trying to push herself off the ground, Alice helping her to her feet. "Y-yea..I'm..fine though." The witch said, looking at Medicine.

The doll was on the floor, thin traces of smoke coming off her body as it lied limp on the burnt and destroyed ground.

"There goes a good doll..." Alice sighed, starting with Marisa to leave.

"...w-wha."

The magicians froze in their tracks once more, slowly turning around. A fourth and very powerful person arrived on the battlefield.

"Who the hell did this to her? You two..again? Wasn't it enough when Kaguya sent you to kill me?"

"O-oh hey M-Mokou! How's...how's it goin'~ze?" Marisa chuckled nervously.

Mokou growled, her hands immediately lighting on fire and her phoenix wings erupting from her back. "Really nice you two...instead of TRY and get to know her you destroy her!" Mokou yelled, clenching her fists and slowly walking to the panicked females.

"S-she attacked us!" Alice said, backing up with Marisa.

"Did you go for her flowers?"

"Um..yea?" Marisa said, cringing. "Bad move~ze..."

"Serves you right." Mokou chuckled, opening one of her palms and making a fireball. It grew larger, nearly the size of Mokou herself.

Marisa panicked, pushing Alice off of her and arming herself. "Magicannon: Final Spark!" She yelled, quickly launching her rainbow laser at the immortal.

Mokou laughed, literally walking through the laser as it tore at her body. She regenerated each piece of flesh torn off within seconds. "So...gonna run?"

Marisa stopped the laser, panting heavily. "Yea..see ya!" She said, quickly grabbing Alice and running off with her as fast as her injured and fatigued body could move.

Mokou watched, dusting herself off and checking on the talismans on her pants and in her hair. When the two blonde humans were out of sight, she quickly ran back to Medicine, still on the floor. "Medicine? Are...you...?" She asked.

Medicine didn't respond, the slight traces of smoke still raising and swirling in the air.

"Medicine..c'mon this isn't funny!" Mokou said, gently shaking the doll, still no response. "No..Medicine please..get up dammit!" Mokou yelled, shaking the tsukumogami again. "Not...another..."

"...mmm wha...?" Medicine slowly and quietly muttered, looking around. "...are...they gone?" She asked, not knowing who she was talking to.

Mokou gently and slowly picked up the doll youkai. "Yea...I drove them off..I came just at the right time." She said, looking away.

"Mokou...I didn't think you'd come today." She smiled weakly. Her body was in utter shambles and her clothing were ripped beyond repair, but the faint traces till kept her covered enough so the scrapes could be called 'clothes'.

Mokou nodded. "Yea...I came today." She said, blinking her eyes. "Wanted to see how you were doing."

"Well..I guess you see how I'm doing." the tsukumogami chuckled a bit. She looked at Mokou. "Are you...alright Mokou?"

"Hm? Yea, yea, I'm fine, don't worry." She said, rubbing one of her eyes.

Medicine tilted her head. "Why did you do that?"

"It's called an itch. They annoy you're skin and you scratch them to make them go away." Mokou explained.

"What causes them?" the naive doll asked.

"Dirt, an eyelash, some other things...like a tear." Mokou said, rubbing her eye again.

"What's a tear?" She asked, sitting next to Mokou and looking at her.

"A tear is the eye's way of flushing out what's in the eye..or when someone's sad."

"Sad...that's when someone is upset, right?"

Mokou nodded, fixing her bow. "Yea..I was..upset to see you like that...in fact, I was worried you died, well...stopped working." Mokou said.

Medicine looked at Mokou, shocked a bit and blushing, if she could.

"Yea...but um..never mind that." the immortal said, trying to maintain her composure and appearance. "So..who's this Su-san of yours?"

Medicine perked up and quickly jumped to her feet, pointing to her field. "That's Su-san! She's my flowers!" She said very happily.

Mokou got up slowly and chuckled. "Named you're flowers huh? Cute."

"Well, she gave me life! Plus she talks to me!" Medicine explained, grabbing Mokou's hand and quickly running her deep into the heart of the field. "And don't worry about the poisons, you're immune to the vast majority."

"Huh? How?" Mokou asked, not fighting back.

"Eirin told me about the immune system and...whenever I saw you and I slipped you poison, like a va...sine?"

"Vaccine." the Fujiwara corrected. "Well, that's nice of you, thanks."

"Yep! Now..I want you to meet her!" Medicine said, stopping and crouching. "Su-san, this is Mokou. She's a new friend of mine. She just saved me."

Mokou crossed her arms and listened. "What's she saying?"

"...thanks for saving her. She means a lot to the field, and the field means a lot to her." Medicine said, talking on behalf of the flowers.

"Well..uh...you're welcome." Mokou chuckled.

"Hey Mokou..can uh..you stay a bit? I uh..n-need someone to help fix me." Medicine said.

"Huh?" the immortal said, not getting it at first. "Oh! That! 'Course I'll help kid."


	9. Poison Bonds

"Wow! This is the village?" Medicine asked, overjoyed and standing next to her now best friend, Mokou.

"Yep. Nice place. A lotta good stores, nice people, a lot to see and do. Plus, if you could eat I would have treated you for some food." The immortal said, keeping her hands in her pockets.

Medicine still looked around from where she stood. "So much to see...can we stay here all day? Can we? PLEEEEAAASSSEEE MOKOU!" Medicine pleaded.

"Hey, hey settle down Medi. 'Course we can stay. You got permission from Su-san?" She chuckled.

"She knows I'm with you. She trusts you more than anyone else, in all honesty. I told her I was going with you and she said 'take you're time. I'm good.' She's really sweet." Medicine said, smiling lightly.

"I can tell. That little field of yours has been with ya for all you're life, right?"

The tsukumogami nodded. "All one hundred years."

"How do ya know that long?" Mokou asked, starting to walk around the town with Medicine following extremely close behind.

"Eirin told me. She had a book that said that objects need to be inactivate and to be in working condition in order for one hundred years in order to become a tsukumogami, like me. I just was left in the right place and Su-san brought me to life and gave me poison powers." Medicine told her friend.

"Uh-huh..interesting. My past...isn't a good one." the Fujiwara sighed.

Medicine looked up at her. "What happened?"

Mokou looked at Medicine. The immortal didn't want to tell her, as nearly everyone knew, but seeing as how the doll was naive and lacking in knowledge of the outside world, she decided to say. She sat down on a nearby bench with Medicine nearly on top of Mokou.

"Well...I'm an immortal, you know that. I can control the power of a phoenix's fire. I didn't get these powers from birth. Kaguya sort of... 'gave' them to me. She was going to marry my father, but she has these impossible requests and anyone who can do all of them, gets her hand in marriage."

Medicine gasped a bit. "Isn't that...like cheating or something?" She asked, confused on her terminology a bit.

"Yep, one low blow. But..anyway...my father couldn't do it and she disgraced my family, the Fujiwara Clan. I was enraged at her. I wanted revenge under any costs and ran after her when I heard what happened. I did have some of a sheltered life, so I really had no idea what I was going to do. The only thing I knew was that I had one of the swords my father kept around the house, a plan, and the way she left. So, I ran after her only to see her leave...for the moon somehow."

"The..moon? That big white thing in the sky at night?"

Mokou nodded. "Kaguya, Eirin and Reisen are all from the moon, they're Lunarians. I'm a human. Anyway, back to the story. I saw them go to the moon somehow, not like I cared, but I swear something on the ground where they took off from. I went over and looked at it. It was a small bottle, nearly empty. I thought it was some water, so I drank it. I was really thirsty then and anything liquid would have worked. I started back to my village, then I felt an extremely strong burning in my chest, around my heart. I fell to the ground and yelled, clutching my chest and passing out. I woke up a few days later and hurried back to village. I was welcomed back, though with mixed feelings. My father punished me until I was old enough to leave the household and start a life of my own."

Medicine listened very closely. "Oh my...then what happened?"

"Well, time went by again and I found something weird about myself. I was still furious at Kaguya for what she did, and one day I was outside and looking around. A tree leaf flew into my face and I swatted it away, only to see it burn to a crisp. I jumped back, seeing a small ember wall to the ground. I put it out, but I looked at my hands a bit. That's when I found out about my fire power. But I got scared of it after some time. I was able to make fires, but not control them. I still can't. But..one night, something happened."

"W-what happened?" Medicine asked, curious and fearful for what would come next.

Mokou sighed. "I got into another fight with my father. I must have slipped into a fit of anger and..well..burnt the village down by accident. I tried to put it out, but it didn't work. I..killed everyone there. I didn't want to be alone, so I tried to kill myself. I don't know what happened next, I blacked out. I woke up the next day with no traces of burns."

Medicine bit her lip. She wished she didn't ask now.

"I...I kept trying to burn myself alive, but it didn't work. I soon figured out I was immortal. I lived from place to place and avoided any kind of relationship with people. This has been going on for nearly 1,100 years..."

Medicine hugged Mokou gently, not knowing what else to do. "I'm..so sorry."

Mokou put an arm around Medicine. "Yea...thanks." She said. "But..that's my life. Kaguya and I have made up a bit, so we stopped fighting."

"That's good..right?" Medicine asked, looking up at Mokou.

"Yea..it is Medi, it is." Mokou said. "Hey, I want you to meet someone." Mokou told her friend, getting up.

"Oh? Who is it?"Medicine asked, standing next to Mokou.

"C'mon." She said, grabbing Medicine's hand and walking with her to a large building in the distance.

Medicine looked at their hands together, blushing if she could. "..who's the friend?"

"I known her for a while, she's nice, don't worry." Mokou said, starting to run with Medicine, reaching the building in a minute. She knocked on the door, waiting for a reply.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mokou! I got a friend!"

"Oh really? I'll be right out!" the voice said, making a bit of noise as it opened the door.

"Medicine, meet Keine!" Mokou said.

Keine smiled as she closed the door, waving. "Why hello there. A friend of Mokou's?"

Medicine nodded, hiding behind Mokou a bit. "I'm..Medicine."

Mokou chuckled. "C'mon Meds, she won't bite!"

"I'm a nice person, honest." Keine said, walking over.

Medicine looked up and slowly came out from behind Mokou.

"So, Medicine, how old are you?" Keine asked, not noticing the joints.

"I'm..one hundred." Medicine said, seeing Keine looked a bit shocked.

"She's a doll, Keine." Mokou replied.

Keine giggled. " I know she's cute Mokou, but you're really calling her a doll?"

Mokou blushed and glared at Keine. "I m-meant she's a t-tsumukogami!"

Keine giggled more, Medicine oblivious to the joke she made. "What? I am a living doll." She said, pointing to her joints.

"Oh! I see!" the were-hataku said, slowly stopping herself from giggling.

Mokou sighed, trying to regain her composure. "Yea..I wanted her to meet new people. She's from that hill."

"Well, you brought her to the right place. If she came from there though, she probably doesn't know much about the outside world. I'll be more than happy to teach her!" Keine said.

Medicine looked at Keine, then Mokou. "I want Mokou to teach me though."

"Eh? What? I say you go with the teach over there." Mokou said, wondering why Medicine said that.

"Someone has a crush~" the teacher sang.

Mokou blushed again. "S-shut up!"

Medicine looked at Mokou. "Why is she turning red Keine?"

"Well, Mokou's embarrassed. I think she likes you." Keine whispered, Mokou turning even more red and storming off in the direction of the Nameless Hill.

"Where are you going Mokou?" Medicine asked after doing a double take and starting after her.

Keine sighed a content sigh. "Mokou's really found someone. Medicine's a doll..so they're both immortal."


	10. Poison Phobia

Medicine poked her head out of a large tent that was nailed in the middle of the suzuran field on an empty patch of grass. She looked around, seeing, hearing and feeling nothing but rain. "Wow..it's really raining, huh?" She said, pulling her head back inside. Tsubaki hovered over and onto Medicine's head, nodding. "Well, we just have to let it pass. Good thing Mokou bought this tent for me, huh?" She giggled happily and lying down. Tsubaki hovered off the large doll's head and sat down next to her, moving her hands around in an attempt to say something.

"Hm? What is it Tsu?"

Tsubaki kept motioning her hands, suddenly stopping at a dull rumble. She looked around, slightly in a panic.

"What...what was that?" Medicine asked, poking her head back outside of the tent slowly. She looked around, seeing nothing. "Hello?" she said quietly, hearing another rumble. She jumped back, still trying to look around for something in the pouring rain. "Is..is someone here?" She said, scared. "M-Mokou? K-Keine? Sakuya?" She called out, hoping a familiar voice would reply. The rumbling got louder, suddenly spiking in a loud crack. Medicine looked around, breathing quickly and nervously. "This isn't funny!" She yelled, suddenly screaming as she saw a large flash of lightning scream across the sky coupled by a thunderous crack of thunder. "W-what's that?" She said panicked and quickly diving back into her tent. She was shaking as Tsubaki tried to calm her down, the small doll obviously not afraid of thunder or lightning.

Medicine's eyes stayed open as wide as they could. "W-what is that..." She asked the small doll, who just shrugged in response. The tsukumogami listened intently as the heavy deluge of stop shortly lightened up. "I...I think it's gone Tsubaki..." the large doll said quietly, still listening. A loud shattering thunder, a sudden flash of lightning, and the loud scream of the doll of poison each rang out one after the other. Medicine grabbed the large blanket she sat next to and quickly threw it over herself, whimpering a bit. "Go away please..go away" She kept saying.

In the Bamboo Forest, the lunarian doctor and the lunar rabbit both were in the same predicament, minus the shouting and screaming over the thunder and lightening.

"I just love the rain, don't you Udongein?"

"I do, but I do prefer sunny days." Reisen replied, looking at Eirin as she was working on the flowers Medicine had given them a while back. "What are you doing, if I might ask?"

"I'm making a vaccine to Medicine's poisons. I know she trusts us, and I trust her, but even being in a certain range of her when she feels scared, threatened, or any other emotion of that sort, she passively lets off a numbing poison for quick escape. You weren't affected because of the many vaccines you already have." Eirin explained as she carefully eyed a test tube filled with a purple poison.

Reisen nodded. "Oh, I see. But why is it taking so long?"

"It's a very complex poison. She mixes her own poison with the poison of the suzurans. She also found some other poisonous, toxic, and venomous flora and fauna, so that makes it even harder to try and make a vaccine..." Eirin sighed, grabbing a few small beakers and droppers with other liquids. "Right now..her most basic poison is a numbing poison that is made of suzuran poison, water, and some odd particles..they seem like..dirt."

Reisen nodded, one of her ears perking up at a light knock. "Hello?" She asked, walking to the locked door.

"Hey Inaba..lemme it. I need to see the doc."

Reisen unlocked the door and opened it to see the immortal welcome herself into the lab. "Hello Mokou?" Reisen said, confused a bit.

"What is it this time?" Eirin asked, not looking up from her work.

"I'm here to talk about Medicine."

"Like that's a shock." Reisen giggled.

Mokou ignored the rabbit's remark. "Medicine has been acting...weird lately."

"Explain." Eirin demanded, dripping some poison into a filled beaker and seeing the new liquid bubble.

"She seems to be acting human-like." Mokou said.

"Well, she's a doll, but with a human soul, so of course she's going to be human-like." Eirin explained, putting down what she was working on and turning to face the immortal.

"No..I mean it looked like she almost blushed." Mokou said, seeing the rabbit's and doctor's expressions.

"Wait...what?" Reisen said, confused and blinking. "She blushed?"

"Exactly my words Udongein. That's not really possible."

"My point exactly." Mokou said. "It's odd really. She's still naive about the world, but she's starting to get a grip on things, plus she does care a lot about us, heck she made me immune to her poisons."

"Medicine made you immune..how?" Eirin asked.

"She slipped my poison, like a vaccine...I thought you told her about that stuff."

"I did..I just forgot about it..." Eirin groaned, hearing Reisen giggle and Mokou chuckled.

"But that really is odd Mokou. Maybe you should go see if she will come here so Eirin can examine her." Reisen said.

"I might, but then again, eh." Mokou said, walking back to the door just as a loud crack of thunder and sharp flash of lightning appeared. She opened the door. "I'm gonna go see her, be back soon." She informed the two quickly walking outside and closing the door behind her. Mokou summoned her phoenix wings and quickly took off for the Nameless Hill.

"She really does care for her, doesn't she?" Reisen asked, seeing Eirin nod.

"She's immortal, the two of them are. Mokou would never try and start a relationship with Kaguya based on the past."

Back at the Nameless Hill, the heavy rain grew into a storm, thunder and lightning shattering and lightning up the black sky like a danmaku show. Medicine was still inside her tent and under her blanket, screaming and shaking with each flash and crack. "Go away...go away...go away..." She kept saying, rocking in place.

"Damn...it's even heavier hear." Mokou said, landing and making her wings vanish. "Well..not gonna help much here..too freakin' wet." Mokou growled at the rain, quickly running over to the small dot in the distance, the tent. "Hope Medi's alright..." She muttered, trying to quicken her already fast pace.

Medicine slowly pulled the covers off her head, listening. The rain was still a deluge, but other than that, nothing. "I think it's done." Medicine said, slowly walking out of the tent into the rain. She didn't mind the rain at all, but it soon changed once again. A bolt of lightning was seen screaming across the sky as the very familiar shatter of thunder accompanied it. Medicine watched the lightning bolt, letting out an extremely loud scream. She hurried back into the tent, cowering under the blanket again with Tsubaki trying to calm her down, but to absolutely no avail.

Mokou stopped dead in her tracks as she heard the nearly ear shattering scream. "M-Medicine?" she gasped, running as fast as she could towards the tent. "Don't worry Medi..I'm here!" She said to herself as she grew closer to the tent housing the frightened doll. Another bolt of lightning, another scream. The immortal finally reached the tent in a few minutes, hours to the scared tsukumogami. Mokou hastily opened the tent flap and hurried inside to see Tsubaki looking back.

"Medicine, don't worry, I'm here." Mokou said, going over to the doll.

Medicine quickly threw the blanket off of her and looked at Mokou. "M-Mokou!" She yelled happily and quickly diving onto the immortal. "I was so scared...what's going on?" She asked, slowly calming down, her body still shaking.

Mokou gently held the doll in her arms. "There, there...it's okay little Medicine. It's just thunder and lightning. It's natural." Mokou said, sitting down with Medicine still clinging to her.

"I don't care...just don't leave me please..I'm still scared." the doll said, seemingly sobbing.

"It's okay..just relax..I won't leave, I promise." Mokou said, trying to calm her friend down.

"I know...thank you Mo-" the doll started, screaming at the sound of a sudden explosion of thunder.

Mokou rocked the doll quickly. "Sh..sh..it's okay..it'll go away..."

"I h-hope so..." Medicine said, burying her face into Mokou's neck in an attempt to try and dull out the lightning flashes and thunder booms.

Mokou blushed lightly, but smiled. "C'mon Medicine, be strong, alright?" Mokou said, lying back, the tsukumogami still clinging to Mokou like a baby to it's mother. The Fujiwara grabbed the blanket Medicine was under and threw it over the two. "I won't leave until you tell me I can, okay?"

Medicine nodded, shaking still as another boom of thunder was heard. "Just...don' leave me..please..."

"I promise you, I won't." Mokou promised.


	11. Poison War Pt1

"Mmnn.." Mokou groaned, slowly opening her eyes from the previous nights sleep. She slowly moved her head, seeing Medicine no where in sight. "M-Medi...?" she said lightly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Medicine popped her head into the tent, smiling happily. "Hi!~" she giggled.

Mokou slowly turned around to face the doll. "Hey...you're up early..I think." Mokou said, getting up and stretching. She took the talismans out of her hair and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to straighten it. "At times I hate my hair..." She muttered, finally getting it straight after about five minutes of constant work. She retied the talismans into her hair and smiled.

"I like you're hair Mokou, it's nice." Medicine said, smiling and walking over. "Thanks."

Mokou looked at the doll, slightly confused. "Whaddya mean?"

"For yesterday. I thought I was going to be alone for that." Medicine said lightly, hugging the immortal tightly.

Mokou smiled, hugging back. "Hey, it was nothing." She chuckled.

"No really..it meant a lot." the tsukumogami said, slowly releasing.

"Well, ya know where to find me." the Fujiwara said, walking out of the tent with Medicine. "I need to go, so...see ya soon." Mokou said.

"Alright, bye!~" Medicine smiled, seeing Mokou spread her flaming phoenix wings and take off. Medicine sighed a bit as she left, looking at the flowers around her. "I'm sorry about...um..what happened last night Su-san. The thunder and lightning scared me...hm?" Medicine asked her flowers, kneeling. "Something..wrong or..?" She asked, her eyes opening widely and suddenly using her poison manipulation to make an explosion of poison under her feet to send her rocketing towards the outer reach of the fields. "Her..."

"Are you sure she'll be here...she nearly killed you last time."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll be here any time now~ze"

"You really do worry me. You're literally bringing me to a doll who can kill me. I have NO control over things with free will." Alice groaned, readying her strings.

"C'mon! You have that grimoire! Use it!" Marisa said, quickly covering her mouth. "Sorry...ze..."

Alice sighed. "It's fine..it's fine.." She said, holding her book close against her. "Just get ready."

Marisa looked at Alice, confused. "Why?" She asked, seeing a giant pillar of poison erupt between the two blondes.

"That's why..." Alice said, unaffected by the attack. "Hello there."

Medicine landed, long sword in each of her hands. The doll was adapt at making poison weapons now and could make them with the greatest of ease. "Doll Maker...Love Witch..." Medicine said, walking towards the two.

Marisa chuckled nervously as she regained her composure. "I'll tell ya watch~ze." Marisa started. She closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. :if you can beat me, I'll let ya fight Alice one on one, if not, two on one." Marisa said.

"Marisa.,don't tease people you know what happens." Alice said, keeping herself ready for an attack.

"I'll take the bet." Medicine said, making the long swords vanish. She made a small object in her right hand and holding it in both, arching her body to cup it behind her and angle her body to hide it. "Forsaken Love: Poison Spark!" Medicine yelled, laughing as she blasted backwards and using poison spikes to keep her balance. From her hands, a giant, poison laser similar to Marisa's Master or Final spark.

Marisa opened her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled, trying to brace herself as the laser roared towards her. "This isn't fai-!" She yelled, being blasted back into the ground, her body covered in Medicine's new poison, a sickly green and red mix.

Alice's mouth hung open, unable to for any words other than sounds of shock, awe, and horror. "W-w-what..."

Medicine panted, plucking a suzuran from the stem and holding it. "You see that Su-san? I killed her with her own spell!" She giggled, feeling revitalized from the poison in the flower.

"You're a monster!" Alice yelled, flicking her wrist and summoning a mesh of dolls, aiming at the rouge doll.

"Me?" Medicine snapped. "Look at you, abusing dolls like toys!" She growled, making two long polls in her hands.

"You killed my friend!" Alice yelled back, pulling on a few strings. Some of the dolls in the air stored energy, then sent small red lasers at the rouge doll. The tsukumogami spun her polls, deflecting or breaking the laser, a few segments breaking through and pegging Medicine.

"You're using MY brethren as weapons!" the doll said, hurling both of the polls at the doll maker, causing her to drop her strings and dodge.

Alice grinned a bit. "Not too bad doll...but you'll need more than that."

"Well..without you're friend, I can focus more energy on you're worthless body." Medicine retorted.

"I'll show you worthless!"

"Bring it you witch!" Medicine yelled, making a poison clone of the mini-hakkero again. "This isn't going to end well if I use it.." she muttered to herself. She turned the hakkero into a knife and rushed at the doll maker, who retorted quickly with a sharp flick of the wrist to summoned a sword and shield bearing doll to parry the attack. Medicine jumped back as the weapons collided, not wanting to damage the doll.

"Aw, what's wrong, don't wanna hurt you're friend?" Alice mocked, making the doll rush at Medicine. "Now's a good a time as any to work on my new Hourai doll." She muttered.

The large doll, dodged and parried each blow, trying to find a way not to hurt the doll. She quickly made a second knife and rolled in front of the battle ready Hourai doll. The tsukumogami noticed the faint glimmer of the string and cut it using her knife. The Futuristic Hourai doll fell to the ground, leaving Alice open.

"I'll give you two more tries, then you're dead." Medicine said, readying herself.


	12. Poison War Pt2

Medicine chuckled. "Two more attacks Doll Maker!" Medicine laughed. Her body was smoking a bit from a few laser attacks and a few chips of her arms were splintered off.

Alice panted a bit, whipping her arms about to summoned and cause her dolls to attack. "I'm not done yet..trust me you rogue doll." Alice growled, seeing Medicine nimbly dodge the rainbow danmaku and the swords and lances of the armed war dolls. "Just get hit already!" Alice growled even more, calling as many dolls back as she could when she seen the tsukumogami go on a rampage of knife slices to sever the puppeteer thread.

"One more!" Medicine giggled, picking up one of the dolls and looking at it. "So..these are you're weapons."

"They're good for more than just that." Alice smirked. She clasped her hand, a whining sound being faintly heard.

Medicine looked around, confused. "What did you do...?" She asked, seeing the doll in her hands glow a blinding white.

"Artful Sacrifice!" Alice said, watching as the shanghai doll exploded in a blast of raw energy. "That should do it. She's just a doll, not like she..lived...that" Alice said, seeing as the rogue doll holding the position she was in as the doll blew itself up. Her body was shaking and her clothing was torn. "Did..y-you just...?" She asked, her head slowly turning over to the blond puppeteer. "Did...you just...blow it up?" She asked quietly, her eyes actually welling with poison until nothing but a purple poison was visible. Her sighted faded from not, but using the poison as an extrasensory device. The poison fog that was in the air around the battle field allowed Medicine to see things Alice couldn't.

Alice backed up, cursing under her breath and readying more dolls.

"Three attacks done..MY TURN!" Medicine yelled, using the poison in the air to create a giant slab of poison. She lowered her raised hand, the large block falling down to the earth.

Alice rolled out of the way and hurled a lance armed doll at Medicine, the battle ready doll lashing out.

Medicine took the blow, snipping the string and pulling out the lance. "Don't toy with me...I'll make you the puppet soon." Medicine said, her voice light with a hint of insanity. She plucked a few suzurans out of the ground and held them in her hands. "Now Su-san, I need you're help...her.." the tsukumogami told her flowers. The doll put the lily-of-the-valley's in her hair and looked at Alice. "Puppet versus puppet..have fun." She smirked, falling to her knees and going limp.

Alice blinked, confused but still on guard. She looked around, hearing a familiar grunt. She spun around to see her ally, who she though was dead, slowly push herself off the ground and stand up weakly. "M-Marisa!" Alice said happily, seeing the poison still on the witch's body. "Are you alright?" She asked, getting nothing in response but an airy chuckle.

"Marisa's not here Doll Maker..." 'Marisa' said, looking up at the puppeteer from under her hat. She pulled out her mini-hakkero and readied it.

Alice gasped, suddenly look at Medicine's limp body. "The poison..." She growled.

"Master Spark!" Marisa yelled, launching the rainbow laser at Alice, who narrowly dodged it.

Alice panted, looking at her grimoire. "I don't want to use this..." She said, summoning six dolls. "Curse: Hourai Dolls!" Alice yelled, aiming the six Hourai dolls at Medicine's limp body. They unleashed a stream of purple lasers, Marisa quickly jumping in the way of the attack. Alice growled, snapping the dolls back and sending the six lasers in random directions. "Smart move.."

Marisa panted. "Thanks." She replied, reaching under her apron. "Devildom Torch." She muttered, hurling fragile glass vials at the blond puppeteer. They shattered in a circle around her, launching blue flames into the air around her. Alice stood still, knowing the flames were decoys. The Daughter of Death jumped through the fire, using her grimoire to mask Marisa across the face in an attempt to release her from Medicine's poison control. She landed on the ground, unsteady and wobbled a bit as Marisa's limp body fell to the ground, slowly bending up into a standing position as if her body was a snake. She snapped into place and jerkily moved over to her friend. "Puppets on puppets..looks like I'm the better puppeteer!" Medicine yelled through Marisa, the witch leaping onto Alice and pinning her to the ground.

"Get off me Marisa!" Alice yelled struggling to get free. The poison on Marisa vanished as the witch fell limp on top of the puppeteer. "M-Marisa?" Alice asked, not even moving to break free now.

Medicine's once limp body slowly stood up. "That was pathetically easy to do..." She sighed, cycling through a large amount of poison weapons she could make. "Nope...nah...not this..maybe...Hm..." She said, chuckling evilly. She hunched over, her body twitching and convulsing. A large wave of poison grew behind her slowly, drawing drops of poison from the air and the surrounding suzurans. Her body slowly rose back to it's original standing position, her arm outstretched at the two blond mages. She clenched her fist, the wall shattering into a small army of dolls. The large doll grinned. "A taste of your own medicine Doll Maker!" Medicine chuckled as the dolls hovered around Alice, all taking aim. "Doll Maker's War: Suzuran Army." Medicine smiled, stretching her arms out, thin flickers of light revealing countless poison threads.

Alice's eyes opened, seeing as each of the dolls shattered, then reformed into a giant lance of poison attached to a lifeless doll body. Alice struggled to get Marisa's unconscious body off of her, giving up as the lances grew near. "Dammit Marisa..another mess you gotten us into..." She sighed, bracing her impact and closing her eyes.

The sound of metal hitting metal was heard, the light pining sound of metal falling on the ground. Alice slowly opened her eyes and looked around to see pools of splattered and used poison and knives. Her eyes drifted up more, seeing someone holding multiple knives between her fingers. "S-Sakuya?"

The maid turned around, freezing time around Medicine. "Miss Medicine is out of control I see." Sakuya said, helping Alice up and helping her bring Marisa up.

"Marisa dragged me here..again. This is the second time she nearly got killed. Before it was a mace to her spine, now it was a poison clone of her own Master Spark."

Sakuya sighed. "I knew she would cause nothing but trouble. Ever since I joined up with her and Reimu for those few incidents, she was nothing but trouble."

Alice chuckled a bit and turned to Medicine, standing frozen in a battle pose. "How did you know about this anyway?"

"I was going to visit her today. I haven't seen her in a while and I thought I would surprise her. I'm lucky I came when I did though." Sakuya said, picking up her knives in a flash.

"Thanks, we owe you one." Alice said, walking over to the frozen doll. "Strange though how she came to life."

"She's a tsukumogami. She was given life after one hundred years of inactivity." the maid explained.

"Huh...so that's why..." Alice said, looking at the doll like she was now an art work, not an enemy.

"This is getting a bit...uncomfortable for me. I think I should be taking my leave now. I think you should come with me, unless you want to fight Medicine again. She won't hold back and you know that as well as I." Sakuya said, holding Marisa.

Alice nodded and walked over, helping Sakuya hold the battered and beaten witch. "Yea, think we should get going." Alice said, quickly walking away from the field with Sakuya, the maid unfreezing the large doll when they were out of view.

Medicine, still in the battle pose, threw a punch, missing on purpose but sending a large burst of poison out where Alice and Marisa would be. The wave rippled the ground, leaving the doll exhausted. She fell to her knees once more and the poison in her eyes slowly vanished, being absorbed back into her poison tract. "I..got her..." She said, looking up and seeing no lifeless corpse. "She's..gone?" She said, not even having the energy to change her tone. She looked at some of the flowers, the plants themselves dead from Medicine draining them of poison. "I'm..sorry Su-san...I didn't mean to do that to you." She said, slowly crawling over and weakly cutting the dead plants. She cut a fresh flower, holding it close to her chest and slowly standing up, using the poison from the lone flower to restore her energy to a point where she could walk. "How did she get away?...she came back? Really? Sakuya ended the battle...I would have killed them both!" She said, talking to her flowers. "I'll get her next time, don't worry..." She said, slowly walking back into her fields. "People...I can only trust a few of them." She chuckled. "Reisen, Eirin, Mokou, Keine...and maybe Sakuya now. I don't know..should I?" She asked herself, listening in if her flowers replied. "I know it's my choice but...but she...and I...alright...I get it." the doll said, sighing and sitting down in her fields. "I'll learn to trust more..okay?"


	13. Poison Loving People

"Wait..you did what to Marisa?" Mokou asked as she dug a hole for a suzuran bud.

"I covered her in poison and used her like a doll to fight Doll Maker. She's not the only one who can use puppets." Medicine said, clipping some dead flowers out of the ground and melting them into a liquid mulch.

"Medicine..that's kind of harsh. I mean they both seemed passive enough."

"Love Witch threatened me yet again, so I blasted her with her own laser." the doll said.

"You copied her Master Spark?" Mokou asked, chuckling. "Good job kid, very good job. But don't let that go to your head." the immortal said. "You and I, we're immortal so to speak. I can't die by any means and you seem like you need to be completely obliterated to die."

"And?" Medicine said. "If someone goes to hurt me or anything or anyone I care about, I'll hurt them. Heck, ask Love Witch, nearly killed her twice."

"Medi...really, you need to lean to calm down."

"They won't, why should I then? Just because they're not immune to poisons or want some of my flowers?" the tsukumogami asked.

"Well..they can die. I know that doesn't mean much to you, but to other people, it hits them hard. I mean, Alice and Marisa are sort of inseparable. Alice seems dependant on other people and if Marisa goes, who know what the hell will happen to her." mokou informed the doll, scoffing.

"She can find someone else..jeez."

Mokou sighed. "Look, her home was basically blown up by Reimu and she hasn't seen her mother..well..guardian in years. The only way I know that is by listening into her and Marisa talking when Kaguya sent them to kill..well..disable me." Mokou told the annoyed doll.

The tsukumogami sat down. "Least she had a family..." She grumbled.

"Hey, the same thing happened me, I told you what happened Meds. You still have some people who care. I do."

"I know..I know..." Medicine said, lying on her back and sighing. "She just gets me..so mad using dolls as weapons...she blew one up in front of me! She used them as weapons..toys..tools!"

"But..that's what a real doll is Medicine! You and Tsubaki are very rare exceptions to the rule. A doll is used for nothing more than play." Mokou said, seeing Medicine slowly rise up.

"So..you're with her too?"

"I never said that! I'm just telling you what a doll is used for is all!" Mokou said, trying to defend herself on the matter.

"You don't have to say it..I know how you feel. You think I'm overreacting on the matter."

"Well..yea." Mokou said. "You are. They won't get life like you Medicine. I'm very sorry to be the one to say that, but unless you can wait one hundred years with a perfectly intact doll, then there will be more."

Medicine growled a bit. "Mokou..I understand what you're saying..but..it's not helping."

Mokou get up and looked at the now angry doll. "Alright..I see. I'll leave ya alone for bit, okay?"

Medicine nodded. "Alright..thanks.." She said, seeing Mokou walk away. "Well..just us again Su-san. Like always." She said, lying back down. "I know she didn't mean any harm..but still..it doesn't help that much." She listened to her flowers, nodding. "I know I shouldn't be like that but still..huh? She's here?" Medicine said, getting up and casually walking towards the edge of the field. "Hello again, Sakuya." The doll said as she drew near.

Sakuya waved gently, smiling. "How are you feeling today Miss Medicine?"

"Better, better. How's...I can't believe I'm saying this..but how are Love Witch and Doll Maker?"

"Marisa is still badly wounded from that 'Poison Spark'. And Alice is healing up better than expected. You really damaged them."

"They went after me. You at least dropped your weapons and asked nicely. They...Love Witch scarred the land and Doll Maker...well, she just abuses dolls. They had it coming." Medicine sighed.

"Medicine..you need control that anger of your's. It might get out of control." the maid said.

"Mokou told me the same thing." the doll sighed again.

"Please listen to us Miss Medicine. It's for your best being."

The doll sighed. "Fine..I'll try. Any way you know that I can productively take out my anger?"

Sakuya smiled. "Well, I don't know many ways, but a few people in the village have many ways. Some people, like Hong, use a punching bag...when she SHOULD be guarding the mansion...but either way, things like that were you can physically hit something and it won't be something of great importance. Like the bag, it's nothing special and it's made for that."

"Not really my kind of thing." Medicine said, thinking.

"Some people pick up hobbies. I know of people who make small things out of wood, other's she play an instrument, some paint."

"I could garden, but I do that all the time." Medicine said, thinking still.

"Well, I don't know what else you can do." Sakuya replied.

"I don't either, but I'll find something. Thanks for your concern Sakuya."

The silver haired maid bowed. "I was worried. I'm sorry, though, but I can't stay much longer, Mistress Remilia needs me, i had to take a quick break in order to visit." Sakuya said, bowing once more.

"It's okay, thank you for visiting though." the doll said, smiling as Sakuya blinked out of view. "Two people who want me to try and relax...wow" She huffed, walking back into the fields. "I really should relax..but how..."

"Try walking." A mysterious voice said from behind Medicine.

The doll spun around, making a first and making a poison knife. "Who the hell are you?" She asked.

The woman giggled and twirled her parasol. "I'm Yuuka, Yuuka Kazami. Nice to meet you little one."

"Yuuka...didn't I meet you during the Flowering Incident?" Medicine asked, dropping the knife. "I'm Medicine."

"I think I do remember you. I heard what happened hear over the past few weeks. You really did a number on those two huh?" Yuuka said.

"Yep..and I think you know why."

"I can completely agree. I love flowers and hearing what Marisa did to them is shameful. What Alice did, I really don't have a bias." the flower youkai said.

"Finally..someone who sees it my way." Medicine said.

"People don't agree with people like us, you know. I knew Marisa for a while and, well...she's a brat to say the least. She is destructive, but I'm glad you put her in her place Medicine."

Medicine smiled happily. "Thanks Yuuka! Why don't you stay for a bit?"

"You know, I wouldn't mind that at all."


	14. Gust of Poison

"So..what are you doing here again?" Medicine asked, folding up a note and putting it in her skirt pocket.

"I heard that there was something...newsworthy here."

The doll sighed. "I think I remember you..that black winged person from the Incident." the doll said, fixing a large ribbon in her hair.

"Yep! That was me! The one and only." The person said, taking out a notepad and pen. "Now..what's with the ribbon, it looks like the immortal's."

"It is Mokou's. She gave it to me in this note." Medicine said, patting the pocket the letter was in. "She said she had to go away for a bit and get something done..."

"Interesting..." the reporter said, scribbling down what Medicine was saying in shorthand.

"She said it'd take her a week..but it's been a month and..I miss her." Medicine said, playing with the ribbon again, one of Mokou's fire-proof talismans.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh..." the reporter said, still scribbling. "Anything else between you and the immortal?"

"No..not anything else." Medicine said, looking at the reporter. "Wait...why do you wanna know...?"

"The Bunbunmaru needs SOME kind of juicy story like this! No one can beat Aya Shameimaru when it comes to news!" She said putting the pad and pen into her shirt pocket. "Well, I'll be off! Thanks for the news!" the tengu said, flapping her wings and starting to take off.

"No you don't!" Medicine said, suddenly rushing towards the tengu, poison knife in hand.

Aya giggled a bit and hovered above the ground. "Don't ya remember? I was the only one that natural poison can't hurt!" She said, starting to fly in circles around the tsukumogami.

"My gaseous and vaporous poisons." Medicine said. "I learned some new tricks...watch this!" Medicine said, stabbing the knife into a patch of grass and pressing it deep into the ground. The doll kept her palm on the ground as Aya watched, confused.

"Um..what do you think you're doing?" She asked, hearing a light rumble. "Thunder?" She said quickly, looking around for a cloud.

"If thunder comes from below..then yea." Medicine said, gripping some earth. "And..now!" She yelled, the earth around the two cracking.

"W-what?" Aya asked in shock, looking at the ground. "Lucky I'm in the air..." she said, seeing the tsukumogami smirk.

"Not just all bark..you know what I did to Doll Maker and Love Witch." She said, slowly standing up, a long column of poison reaching from her arm to the hole in the ground. The doll motioned her arm to swing.

Aya's eyes flew open, the tengu flying to the side to see nothing but the column fly at her and shatter midair. "Huh?"

The shards hit the ground, more rumbling. "This..." Medicine said, stomping on the ground, causing the shards to jump up and at Aya. The tengu spun around and easily flew above them.

"Ha! You really think that moves like THAT will work?" Aya chuckled, swinging her maple leaf fan and sending a small cyclone of wind at the doll.

"Speed won't always win it." the doll said, making a wall of poison from the nearby flowers and shattering it as the gust hit it, the two forces equalizing and dying. "Speed, power, and smarts. Those three are the main keys in battle and one trumps the other." Medicine said. "And my power is all around me..yours will run out sooner or later."

Aya scoffed. "Air's all around us too, so yea...both of us are on equal terms." She said, fanning herself off.

"Or are we?" the doll giggled, snapping her fingers. The ground rumbled again and Aya looked around. "More mind tricks huh?"

"None once so ever." Medicine replied, manipulating the poisonous roots of the suzurans to seep out a highly stick and dense poison. The doll then rocketed it up through the ground, a spear-like pillar shooting straight up from under the ground and going to impale Aya.

"Oh boy!" Aya yelled, flying up and stopping just out of reach. She chuckled and landed on the pillar, standing on it. "Really now dolly?"

Medicine clenched her hand, the pillar liquefying and the tengu sinking into it. "Yep, now really." Medicine sang, causing the poison jelly to jump up and engulf the tengu.

Aya struggled inside the poison, suddenly making a vortex of wind to scatter the liquid poison. The tengu panted, falling to the ground. "Okay...t-that was new." She said, flapping her wings and hovering slightly off the ground. "It won't happen aga-" she said, sudden gasping and falling to the ground. "What the hell?"

"Birds can't fly if their wings are wet." Medicine said, sitting down and tending to her flowers.

Aya growled a bit. "A tough girl huh? That won't stop me!" Aya said, getting up and starting to run, falling on her face.

Medicine hummed a bit, looking over. "Those geta are horrible in a place like this. Mainly because the roots can trip you, or...a poison vine can grab your ankle." Medicine giggled, walking over and taking the notepad from Aya's pocket.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Aya ordered, seeing the doll rip out a page, then hand it back.

"There ya go! Now get out before I rip those wings off like a piece of paper." Medicine said, dissolving the poison on Aya's leg and wings.

The tengu sighed and quickly jumped up into the air, flapping her wings. "Fine fine...jeez..." She said, quickly flying out of sight.

"And don't come back!" Medicine yelled, then sighed. She walked over to the tent and sat next to it, undoing the ribbon and looking at it in her hands. "See Mokou..I calmed down...a bit. I didn't hurt her much..and I made it so she had to run away." Medicine smiled lightly. "I'm changing...it's hard, but I can do it...I miss you..."


	15. Power of Poison

"So...find her and give her this letter?"

Medicine nodded and sighed. "Yea...and please hurry..."

"Something wrong Medi?"

"She's been gone for about 3 months now...I hear from people that 'time flies when you're having fun' ...but this isn't fun at all." the doll sighed, sitting down and holding her legs.

"Hey, cheer up! She'll be back, I promise! I'll give her this letter no problem!"

"...thanks Aya." The doll sighed once more.

Aya knelt down and patted the doll's head, ruffling her hair a bit. "Just cheer up, okay?" She said, getting up and extending her wings, soon rocketing off into the sky.

"I doubt I can..."

The Flowering Incident was long over, and life returned to normal, except for the Nameless Hill. Medicine still waited for Mokou to return, but the days for her got longer and longer, and any attempts to cheer her up failed. Sakuya, Yuuka, Aya, Reisen, even Marisa and Alice tried to brighten the doll's mood, all ending in failure. Medicine didn't even bother to threaten the two blond mages in the slightest.

"I'm worried for her you know..." Yuuka said, sitting on a large sunflower chair.

Sakuya stood next to her. With the short time they had during the Incident, they became somewhat friends, if not just acquaintances. "I think a lot of people are. She's not doing anything but tending her flowers. Normally, I would see her at least once a week at the village. Or I would hear her tell me that she went out to visit Reisen or someone else." Sakuya explained.

"I see...I'm going to go try and cheer her up, alright?" Yuuka said, getting up and snapping her fingers, making the chair slowly slither back into the ground.

Sakuya nodded. "Okay then, I'll be going now." She said, bowing and blinking out of view. Yuuka walked over to the field of suzurans, using her powers to make a path for her directly to Medicine. She held her umbrella open and gently on her shoulder, getting closer to the depressed doll.

"I didn't know dolls got depressed." Yuuka said as she grew closer to Medicine.

The doll mumbled something, lying on the ground and holding herself. Yuuka sighed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong Medi?"

Medicine mumbled again, taking in a deep breath and sighing.

Yuuka smirked, closing her umbrella. "Mokou, huh?" She asked, seeing Medicine nod. "You know, you just might need to get over her." Yuuka said.

Medicine slowly stood up. "W-what?"

"Yea, I mean, look at the facts, she hasn't been back in months. Reimu has even been hearing rumors of a new shrine up on Youkai Mountain. Aya even confirmed it herself. Face the facts Medicine, she left you."

"...no she didn't." the tsukumogami said with a low voice.

"And how do you know that? Did she write? Did she visit? Did she send for someone to tell you? No she didn't. She left you." Yuuka said, holding Medicine close against her.

The doll pushed the youkai off her. "I don't believe you." She growled.

Yuuka sighed. "Well, I'm speaking the truth." the flower youkai said.

"No you're not!" Medicine said, getting up and pointing a knife at Yuuka. "You just want me to forget her...someone like me!" She said, her body was visibly shaking from rampant emotions.

"Is..is she really upset?" Yuuka mumbled to herself. "Look Medi, I'll be here to help you, don't worry one bit, okay?" she got up and slowly walked over to Medicine, who slashed at her with the knife.

"Stay back..." She warned, looking at the knife. A few drops of blood coated the knife.

Yuuka growled, feeling her face where the cut was. "Drew blood huh...the first one ever to do so...I tried to be nice Melancholy...I really did." She flicked the blood off her fingers. "I tried to comfort you..but it didn't work..." She grinned.

Medicine panted a bit, her arm shaking as she pointed the knife at the youkai. "Just...I want to be left alone..."

"Too bad..you're mine!" Yuuka yelled, swinging her umbrella and unleashing a swarm large vines at the doll.

Medicine's eyes opened, quickly making a long sword out of poison and going to hack th vines, but stopped as they grew near. "Su...Su-san's vines?" She said, quickly dropping the sword and bracing herself. The vines wrapped around Medicine and hoisted her into the air.

"I knew you couldn't hurt your flowers...so easy to read." Yuuka said, walking over to the hanging doll and gently placing her hand on Medicine's cheek. "Looks like you are my doll now."

Medicine growled. "Don't call me that..and put me down!" She yelled, flailing in the vine net.

Yuuka smiled. "Nah...I want you to be my doll!" She said, walking away a bit, then turning back around. "What should I do with my new toy?"

The tsukumogami growled and looked at Yuuka. "I thought you were a friend..." she said, still struggling to get free.

"I was you're friend...and I actually want you to be mine, just like a play thing~" Yuuka giggled.

Medicine slowly stopped wriggling and laid limp. "Please..just let me go.." she asked.

"I said no every time, so what makes you think this time will be a yes?" Yuuka said.

"...sorry Su-san." Medicine muttered, twisting herself in the vines and slicing them clean off of her with a series of razor sharp spikes on her body. She landed and made a surge of poison to rush and tackle Yuuka to the ground.

Yuuka stayed still, laughing lightly. "This is going to hurt me?"

Medicine growled, digging her hails into Yuuka's arms. "Never..use Su-san..like that again..." She growled, her eyes welling with poison again and her body dripping it onto the flower youkai.

Yuuka, sneered and kicked the doll off of her, seeing Medicine just gain her balance in the air and land on a pedestal of poison. Yuuka aimed her umbrella at the doll, gathering energy at the tip. "Well..if I can't have you, no one can!" She yelled, firing a large blast of energy similar, if not stronger, than Marisa's Master Spark.

Medicine shattered the pedestal and dropped under the beam, dashing under it and attacking Yuuka with a large shockwave of poison.

Yuuka chuckled and redirected the beam, shattering the poison wave and hitting Medicine directly on the chest, blowing her into the ground. "Poor doll.." She sighed.

"Poor doll this!" the doll yelled, hurling a claw shaped poison blast at the flower Youkai.

"W-what?" She yelled in shock, the claw gripping the youkai. Medicine slowly rose from the ground. "You mock me..you mock the girl that's most like me...you attack my flowers...you're dead." Medicine said, her body twitching wildly and her eyes filled with a blood red liquid.

Yuuka looked up. "Medicine...let me go." She demanded, trying to break free.

"You're MY doll now." The tsukumogami said, dashing over and grabbing Yuuka by the neck. "Come play with me." She giggled, slamming the youkai into the ground. She grabbing air in both of her hands, making two large, spiked maces. "Wanna play?" She grinned, slamming the poison mad weapons repeatedly into the hole Yuuka was buried in. Pound after pound, the doll continued her assault, ending only when her weapons broke.

Yuuka groaned, still gripped by the poison claw and covered in blood and poison. "No one..ever beat me like this before..and..no one will..." She groaned, trying to sit up.

Medicine stomped down on Yuuka's chest, pinning her to the ground. "Stay down there..." she ordered, hearing Yuuka only groan in response. " Can't handle being a toy?"

Yuuka smirked lightly, soon breaking free from the poison and blowing Medicine off her body with a powerful magic blast. The youkai panted and sat up in the hole. "No one ever did that to me before...heheh." She chuckled, splitting into two. The two Yuukas aimed their umbrellas at Medicine, who just pushed herself off the ground. "Hatred Sign: Double Spark!" The two yelled, firing two identical beams at Medicine.

"The hell?" She asked, the sheer force of the oncoming attack knocking her out of her poison blood lust. "Y-Yuuka?" She gasped, quickly making a poison shell, but too late, the force of the lasers blasting the doll backwards and deep into the field.

Yuuka panted, melding with her clone and put her umbrella over her should and walked to where the doll was. "No bark left huh?" She asked, standing over the doll. "C'mon! Get up!" She yelled, kicking Medicine. "I said..." she started, stomping on the limp tsukumogami. "...get...up!" She demanded, stomping and kicking the doll. "What's wrong? Without that gray haired wench you can't do anything?" Yuuka cackled. "Unless! Useless! Useless!" She cackled even louder, seeing biting her lip in pain. "Who...?" She asked, turning to see someone, steaming with rage.

"Gray...hair...wench?" She yelled, extending burning wings.

"Hey, you're back!" Yuuka laughed, kicking Medicine's limp body away and dusting herself off. "About time I got a fight."

"I'll show you a fight...I'll show you a fight you witch!" Mokou yelled at the top fo her lungs, erupting into a burning inferno. Her wings shot out times longer and thicker than normal and her rage fueled her already red hot fires.

"Bring it phoenix! Protect the doll that just died for you to return a bit too late." Yuuka taunted, aiming the umbrella.

"Try me!" the immortal yelled and diving at Yuuka just as the youkai launched her laser from the umbrella. Yuuka sneered, soon gasping as Mokou roared through it in a twisting fire, connecting with a straight punch th Yuuka's stomach.

"Ack!" she coughed, falling to her knees and clutching her stomach. Mokou grabbed the flower youkai by her hair and pulled her up. "Call me a 'gray haired wench' again..I dare you."

Yuuka struggled to keep a smirk. "...w-wench." She sneered, soon being lightly thrown into the air and Mokou connecting with a fire infused kick to Yuuka's face, the green haired youkai being slamming into the ground.

"Get out of my sight..or I'll use you're corpse to fertilize the flowers here." Mokou threatened, soon seeing Yuuka slowly get up.

"You...I'll be back..don't worry. You left her..I didn't! Remember that!" Yuuka said, vanishing in a large flower that engulfed her, sinking into the ground.

The Fujiwara panted, soon making her wings vanish, and quickly hurrying to Medicine. "Medi!" She yelled, falling to her knees and picking up the doll's limp body. "Not again..." Mokou muttered, tightly holding the doll against her. "Medicine..I'm sorry..I didn't know I would be gone for this long...I'm so sorry..Medicine..dammit Medicine wake up!" She yelled, trying to shake the doll awake. "Please..Medicine..wake up...please!" She begged, crying lightly. "It's not happening..." she kept muttering as she rocked back and forth with the doll in her arms.


	16. Persistant Poison

The Forest of Magic was quiet, save only for light footsteps and the crunch of dead leaves and twigs. Mokou, head hung low, carried the limp and battered Medicine deep in the Forest in an attempt to find Alice. The territory was new for the immortal and finding either the witch or puppeteer would be a long shot. "I'm sorry..." is all Mokou said, over and over for what seemed to be years for her. Wind kicked up, the clouds darkening and rolling in. A heavy storm was approaching the Forest, Mokou could care less though.

"Hm..wonder if the witch is doing anything..." Someone said, standing on a tree branch and looking around. "Doubt it with the rain..I should get going too..my wings will be ruined in the rain." Aya groaned, flapping her wings in an early attempt to dry them off from what little moisture was on them. "There that should...Mokou?" She said, quickly jumping off the branch and running to the gray haired woman. "Mokou!"

Mokou kept walking aimlessly, ignoring the tengu.

"Hey..Mokou?" Aya said, catching up and place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at her, then noticed Medicine. She held back a gasp. "Looking for..Alice then huh?" She asked, trying to touch the topic as lightly as possible.

The immortal stopped, nodding very slowly. "Y-yea...where is she?" she voice was horse and worn out.

Aya bit her lip. "C'mon..follow me..." She said, leading the immortal to the doll maker's house. 'God..she seems really torn up about this...' the crow though, sighing lightly. "Any..um..any idea who did this?"

"Yuuka..."Mokou muttered, holding Medicine even closer against her.

Aya nodded, taking out a small piece of paper and quickly scribbling a note. "You..seen this happen right?"

Mokou nodded. "Yea.." she said, her voice cracking lightly.

The tengu scribbled some more. "You came at the right time though." She said.

"I didn't..Medicine needed someone to be there and I wasn't..." the Fujiwara said.

Aya turned her head to look at Mokou. The immortal was visible crying, trying to hold it back as much as she could though. "Mokou, look...I know we barely know each other...but you don't have to act tough around me." She said, trying to help the situation. The tengu stopped walking and turned around. Mokou glanced up very lightly.

"I'm not trying to act tough alright?" the gray haired woman said, looking up now. "I lived nearly a eleven hundred years alone...and I find someone like me..."

Aya bit her lip once more. "I see..I'm sorry for my words then" Aya said, bowing.

"Yea yea..." Mokou muttered, starting to walk again. "How far is her house?"

The tengu looked ahead and pointed. "A few minutes that way...you need me to keep going with you?"

Mokou shook her head. "I got this..thanks though." She said, quickly getting stopped by the tengu. "...what?"

Aya handed the immortal the small paper scrap. "Take it. I jotted down some things." the tengu said, extending her wings as Mokou gripped the paper. "I'll be going now..good luck."

"Thanks..." Mokou sighed, seeing Aya flap her wings and slowly hover off the ground, then fly away. The immortal walked on towards the small black blot in the Forest, Alice's house. The rain had just started, the few drops evaporating as they touched the phoenix's clothing and skin.

"This day sucks~ze!" Marisa groaned, kicking the door open on Alice's house.

"Thank you for knocking..." Alice sighed, putting down a screw driver for a small doll.

"Aw, but it's fun this way!" the witch pouted and dropping herself on the couch.

"And thanks for just making yourself at home..." Alice complained.

"Eh, who cares~ze?"

"Just..forget it.." Alice grumbled, returning to work on her doll.

The rain picked up, light booms of thunder already arriving with the faint rain. "Sounds like it's gonna be one hell of a storm." Marisa said.

"Yep.." Alice said, trying to focus more on the doll than the witch in her house.

The rain steadily grew heavier, coming down in sheets.

Mokou kept walking, ignoring the fact she was soaking wet, but keeping Medicine's body completely dry with a heated aura. "Medicine look..thunder." She said. "You're not a afraid right? I'm here..everything's okay." Mokou said, trying to remain in a sane state of mind. She listened to another crack of thunder and promptly held Medicine against her. "Sh..shh..it's fine.."

Marisa poked her head to the window, rubbing the glass to defog it. "Wow! It's coming down in sheets~ze!" She said, laughing lightly.

"And this is funny how?" Alice asked, putting down her tools and putting the doll on a shelf.

"Someone's outside!"

Alice walked over and looked. "You're right...but it's not nice to laugh at them Marisa!" Alice scolded her friend.

"Their fault for walking outside in the rain~ze."Marisa said, shrugging.

"Though..she looks kinda familiar..and she's carrying something." Alice said, getting closer to the glass to look.

"Eh? You sure?"

"Positive! In fact..she looks like..."Alice said, gasping.

"What? What is it~ze?"

The person vanished out of sight, a light knocking being her a second after.

Alice slowly got up and walked to the door. "H-hello?"

"Let me in..." The voice said.

Marisa's eye's flew open, her hand grabbing her hakkero. "Let her in...and I'll blast her."

Alice opened the door, Marisa jumping into attack, but dropped the hakkero at the sight. Alice covered her mouth.

Mokou, drenched from head to toe, shivering and shaking, carrying Medicine's still limp body.

"Is..is that..." Alice asked.

Mokou nodded, slowly and unsteadily walking to Alice. "Please...help her...I'm begging you..."

Marisa, eyed the Fujiwara. "How?" She asked.

"Yuuka...I came too late..." Mokou said, slowly lifting her hanging head to look at Alice. Her eyes, red from crying. "Please Alice.."

Alice, still in shock, slowly nodded and gently took Medicine and hurried over to a large table, placing the doll on it and looking at her carefully.

Mokou rubbed her eyes and slowly walked to the couch and sat down.

The witch walked over, sitting next to her. "Aren't you uncomfortable in those wet clothes~ze?"

Mokou shook her head, sighing. "Nope..." she glanced up at Alice, who was busy gathering tools.

Alice looked up at Mokou. "You care for her huh?" she asked, seeing Mokou nod. "I think I can fix her body..but.." She didn't want to say the rest.

Mokou nodded, biting her lip and hanging her head. "Just try..please Alice." She begged once more.

"I will..don't worry..she might have tried to kill me a good number of times, but she's a doll and I can't turn one away." Alice said, grabbing a screwdriver.

Mokou smiled lightly. "Heh..good times."

"Eh? You tried to kill us too ya know~ze."the witch said.

"Just a bluff, you gotta stop being so judgmental." Mokou chuckled lightly

"Exactly what I've been trying to tell her." Alice said, stopping her work as a thunder boom was heard.

Mokou shot her head up and looked at Medicine. "It's okay...I'm here..."

The two blond mages looked at Mokou, confused.

"She's afraid of thunder..."

"Oh..I see." Alice said with a faint smile. 'Medicine might not even make it and Mokou's still thinking like she's alive...' she though.

The house was eerily quiet for hours, the only sounds being the sounds of Alice as she worked.

"So..Yuuka did this huh~ze?"

Mokou nodded. "Yep..." she said. She was dried up now, but still damp.

"Does she know you're here?" Alice asked.

"Don't think so..if she does...sucks to be her." Mokou said, lighting a fireball in her hands.

Marisa backed up a bit, then nervously looked outside. Nothing but rain in sheets. "Really coming down now."

"You're telling me..." A voice said.

"Speak of the devil.." Alice groaned, picking up the in repair Medicine and hurrying her into Alice's bedroom.

"I knew she was going to follow me!" Mokou growled, storming over to the door. She ignited her hands and reared back.

"Mokou! You know it's raining right?" Marisa said, arming her hakkero once more.

"Don't care!" Mokou yelled, tackling through the door and slamming the person behind it into the ground. The fire around her was quickly put out, but her enraged state kept her in a mental state of flames.

Yuuka laughed under the weight of the immortal. "Glad to see you still know my voice!" She said, kicking the immortal off of her body and jumping up, the rain washing the mud off.

Mokou recoiled off the ground and braced herself. "Get away from her.." Mokou growled.

"Wow, like a little dog." Yuuka giggled. "Even after the master has gone and DIED, the dog will still stay by their side." the flower youkai said.

Mokou's eyed flared open, her fists clenching together and diving at Yuuka. "NO SHE'S NOT!" She yelled, connecting with a powerful straight punch to the youkai's face. The green haired woman jerked back, then quickly snapped back into her old place, a twisted grin on her face.

"Lap...dog.." Yuuka chuckled, bashing her umbrella against Mokou's head. Mokou took the blow and retaliated, the immortal and youkai battling back and forth.

Marisa ran outside, her witch's hat keeping her a bit dry. She aimed the hakkero at Yuuka, waiting for the right time. "C'mon...lemme get the right shot~ze..."She muttered.

Yuuka ducked, using the slick mud from the rain to slide back. Sh aimed her umbrella as Marisa, who dropped her aim, and fired. "It's my battle with the dog, not your battle!" Yuuka yelled, Marisa narrowly dodging the laser. Marisa took the slight pause, putting her hakkero away with one hand and whipping her other hand, shooting out star shaped danmaku.

Yuuka chuckled again, step siding the stars. "Is that the best you got?" She yelled, splitting into two Yuukas once more. The two aiming their umbrellas, one at Mokou, the other Marisa. "Hatred Sign: Double-Edged Spark!" She yelled, a giant, twisting laser suddenly launching from the laser and rocketing for the two females.

Marisa gasped and tried to block herself with a few quick danmaku surges, but the laser connected, sending the witch slamming against Alice's house and falling to the ground.

Mokou rushed through the laser, suddenly stopping halfway through and groaning a bit.

"Too much now huh?" One of the Yuuka's said, the two of them both aiming their umbrellas at her. They laughed, suddenly blasting the Fujiwara with a concentrated blast of pure magical energy. A loud scream, a laugh, and the heavy fall of rain.

Alice looked up towards her bedroom door, halting her already rushed work on Medicine. "Did..did she get them?"

The scream echoed, slowly getting lower.

Alice looked down, the doll, suddenly moving lightly. "M-Medicine?" She asked, seeing the tsukumogami open her eyes.

"Mokou!" She yelled, sitting up and looking around. "Where am I? What's going on?" She asked, panting nervously, soon seeing Alice. "You..." She growled, trying to attack her, but falling to the ground.

Alice picked the doll up and sat her down. "Medicine, listen. Mokou brought you here to have me repair you..she though you died when Yuuka attacked you! Yuuka's out there right now trying to get you!" Alice said.

Medicine eyed the doll maker. "Was..that just..?" She asked seeing Alice nod slowly. Medicine growled, soon slowly and very unsteadily getting up. Alice grabbed the doll, only getting pushed away. "I'll...kill...her..." Medicine growled, her body twitching.

"Medicine, you can't fight like this! You're still being repaired!"

"I don't care!" Medicine yelled. She slowly walked over to the bedroom and opened it, leaning against it and panting. She gazed outside the house, the front door ripped clean off from Mokou's assault. Her gaze dropped n Yuuka, casually kicking Mokou around like a rag doll.

Alice hurried over and bit her lip, not knowing what to do. "M-Mokou..."

Medicine's sanity finally snapped at this point. Her body twitched more and her weakened pace slowly grew stronger as the doll walked outside. "Yuuka...get away from her!"

Yuuka looked over. "Hey! You're awake! About time..I got bored." She giggled, stepping on Mokou.

"Get off of her!" She yelled, stepping into the rain. Her body was still extremely battered and her joints were nearly shattered. She panted heavily and gripped her side.

"You can barely walk, let alone do anything to stop me." Yuuka said, sitting on the immortal. "Tell you what, one free shot, go ahead."

Medicine growled and tried to form a poison weapon, the liquid welling extremely shakily and soon sloshing to the ground.

"No poison either." Yuuka sighed. "Oh well."

Medicine slowly walked over to Yuuka, falling in the mud multiple times and hearing Yuuka laugh. The tsukumogami got up every time, reaching up to Yuuka. "Run...now..." She said.

"Hm..nope." the flower youkai replied.

Alice ran outside, looking at the battlefield, spying Marisa and hurrying over to her.

Medicine reached Yuuka, and gripped her collar as tightly as she could, light popping from her joints being heard.

"Breaking huh?" Yuuka laughed again, tilting her head back and closing her eyes.

Medicine yelled, tightly gripping Yuuka's neck and hearing her choke. Yuuka's eyes flushed open and she tried to rip the doll's fingers off her neck. "I said...GET OFF OF MOKOU!" she yelled, hurling the youkai off with all of her might. Yuuka was sent blazing off to the side, colliding with a number of trees.

Medicine panted and looked at her hand. The throw shattered the joints, her hand useless now excelled for poison.

Yuuka groaned, slowly getting up. "That's it you worthless piece of wood! I'll kill you and your pet!"


	17. Poisoned Fires

"C'mon dollie! You can do better than that!" Yuuka laughed, dodging Medicine's attack. The doll's left arm was useless due to Yuuka's previous attacks after the flower youkai broke free from her fallen tree coffin.

Medicine winced in pain as she tried to whip her poison claw coated hands at the flower youaki, who simple dodged and blocked the slashes, all with a cackling laughter. "You may have beaten me once, but not a second time!" She said, grabbing Medicine's good arm and whipping the doll away.

Medicine's body bounced around as she was flung into the forest, crashing against trees and rocks as she stopped. She groaned and slowly stood up, hearing another pop and crack, falling down to a knee. She gazed at her leg and stood up, leaning against a fell tree. Her knee joint was shattered. "Dammit..." she groaned.

Yuuka calmly and slowly walked over, taunting Medicine her by making small suzurans appear under each step. "What are you gonna do now that you're crippled? Huh?" she giggled, a hint of insanity.

"Curse: Shanghai Doll!" A small doll appeared, unleashing a large, purple laser at the flower youkai. It made contact, but did nothing more that a light singe.

"Attacking me huh Alice? I would watch that witch of yours." Yuuka chuckled, snapping her fingers and wrapping Marisa's body in vines and pinning her to the floor.

Alice looked over to Marisa, summoning a few dolls, armed with swords, to sever the vines. She glanced back at Yuuka, who was in range for a powerful punch. "How did she get here so quick-" She gasped, getting cut off by Yuuka. The green hair youkai punched Alice with all her might in the doll maker's stomach. "Never take your eyes off your opponent..." She muttered, pulling back and seeing Alice grip her stomach in pain and doubling over.

"You should listen to your words Yuuka." Medicine said, hurling a poison knife at Yuuka. Yuuka spun around, but knife burying itself in her leg. "Nng.." The green haired woman said, ripping out the knife and throwing it deep into the forest. "A knife?"

Medicine panted and clutched the tree as she walked out to face Yuuka. "Not just that...no matter who I meet, I don't make them immune to all of my poisons..and that my friend is one of most deadly...you have 10 minutes to live." Medicine panted, falling on her knee. She looked up and sat down, exhausted.

Yuuka, looked at the wound, then at Medicine. "I just need one..." She grinned, walking over, limping on the cut leg. She grew closer to Medicine, tossing her umbrella to the side. "Flowers aren't just my specialty...I learned how to use them. Magic in general..my specialty." She said, grabbing Medicine by her tattered dress collar and lifting the doll to face level.

"Magic this." Medicine said, out of breath, but using the last bits of her energy to quickly make a large, poison claw and swiping the green haired youkai in the face, leaving four gashes.

Yuuka yelled in pain and dropped Medicine, clutching her face. "My face! You bitch!" She yelled, still trying to fight through the pain.

The tsukumogami chuckled and slowly sat up, leaning against the same tree before. She panted and looked as Yuuka slowly uncovered her blood covered face. "If I die..so do you..." She said. "And I swear it..."

"Wanna bet?" Yuuka yelled, cupping her hands. "Marisa needs a medium for it..but me..hehehe" She chuckled, gathering energy. "Only three of us know how to do this and Marisa is learning." She cackled quietly. The energy between her palms grew into a large orb. "Blood of Makai: Crimson Spark!" She yelled, thrusting her hands forward and unleashing a laser many times bigger than Marisa's Final and Master sparks combined. The laser soared for Medicine, who could do nothing to counter. The doll closed her eyes. "Bye...Mokou..." she said.

The laser made contact, obliterating the land around Medicine. Yuuka panted and slowly picked up her umbrella as the smoke cleared. "Told ya I only needed a minute..." she smirked, seeing something faintly glowing in the smoke. "The hell?" She yelled in shock.

As the smoke cleared, a glowing, bright orange-red pillar was seen covering Medicine. "How the hell did she find out?" Yuuka growled.

Medicine slowly opened her eyes and looked around, seeing the pillar protecting her. "Who.."

A person jumped down from a nearby tree, slowly standing up and gazing at Yuuka. "Too far...I beat you about five times in the past and obliterated that mansion of yours."

"More importantly, how did you find me now?" Yuuka asked.

"When you see the immortal carrying the doll to Alice's house with Aya running away...yea..something's happening. I'm just glad I came in time."

"Always have to be the police force here huh?" The flower youkai growled.

"I need to maintain the border and you know that." The shrine maiden said.

"Of course Reimu..of course." Yuuka said, looking down at her leg.

"I see Melancholy did some damage to you huh?"

"She poisoned me..or so she says..I have about six more minutes left to live." Yuuka sighed.

Reimu looked over at Medicine. "And you did that why?" She asked.

"She attacked me, Mokou, Doll Maker and Love Witch..of course I'll defend Mokou." Medicine explained, the barrier around her vanishing.

Reimu nodded. "I see...well, you shouldn't have done that either way..we need her for some things."

"See Medi. I'm more useful than you." Yuuka chuckled, soon clutching her chest.

Medicine chuckled lightly. "Oh well..who cares for her now?"

"Get the poison out of her Medicine..." Reimu said.

"Why? She attacked us for no reason!"

"I know..but still without her the balance in Gensokyo will be ruined. I still have no true reason why we need her, but we do."

Medicine sighed, weakly snapping her fingers.

Yuuka fell to her knees, her body convulsing until she suddenly threw up the sickly green poison. "Ugh...really?" She asked, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and slowly standing up.

"Either that or just rip it out of you..." the doll replied.

"True..but sorry to do this." the green haired woman said, aiming her umbrella.

"Enough Yuuka..." the shrine maid said, standing between the two.

"Move it Reimu! I'll kill you with her!"

"You can't...without me, the border will fail and let's just say you don't wanna see what happens next." Reimu informed the sadistic youkai.

Yuuka growled and dropped her aim. "Fine..but next time don't think she'll get off this easily." Yuuka grinned, a large flower engulfing her and vanishing into the ground.

Reimu sighed and looked at the damage. Medicine was still panting against the tree. Alice was finally up, but over Marisa to make sure she was alright; Mokou was very slowly coming back into reality. "You all okay?" She asked.

Alice looked up. "Thanks Reimu...she was going crazy." Alice said.

"I had a feeling." the miko said, picking up Marisa and walking her inside, leaving Alice with Mokou and Medicine. The doll maker walked over to Medicine. "I told you that you shouldn't fight." She said.

Medicine turned her head. "I was still able to fight though, wasn't I? Just my joints are damaged is all. I can repair them myself."

"I doubt it." Alice said, looking at the ones in Medicine's left arm. "You wrist, elbow, shoulder, and fingers are all shattered and barely hanging on." She informed the doll.

"I'll find new parts..." the tsukumogami replied, still not looking at Alice.

The blond youkai sighed. "If you say so."

"And..back!" Yuuka's voice rang out from the woods, a large bamboo spike suddenly ripping through the trees and impaling the wooden doll. Alice gasped, backing up.

"M-Medicine..Reimu! Get out here now!" She yelled, hearing the shrine maiden's footsteps hurry next to her.

"What? What's...Yuuka" She said, seeing Medicine. The doll was still alive, the shoots shattering whatever joints left and missing her chest, neck, and head.

Medicine sat there, unable to form any words or expressions.

"Oh god..." Alice said, stilling looking at the doll.

Yuuka's insane laughter rang through the forest as she slowly appeared in the same spot she left in. "You are as idiotic as anything! You really think I wouldn't attack when your guard is down?"

Reimu eyed the youkai. "Alright..screw the balance we can find a new person like you." She said, hurling a few homing talismans and a swarm of needles.

Alice ran over to the immortal and tried to shake her awake. "Mokou! Mokou get up!"She yelled, seeing the gray haired immortal slowly open her eyes. "Mnn...wha..." She muttered.

"It's Medicine! Get up!" Alice said, panicked and turning around to see Reimu and Yuuka in the midst of a fight, Yuuka not giving an inch.

"C'mon maiden! Did you get soft or something?" Yuuka asked, putting her arm up to take the throwing needles. "Simple little maiden." She laughed, ripping them out and hurling them back at Reimu.

The miko quickly put up a barrier to block the returned attack. "I swear you're going to get killed doing this." She said, warping out of sight.

"I thought I would too." Yuka chuckled and spun around, blocking Reimu's kick with her umbrella.

"C'mon Mokou! Get up!" Alice said, still shaking the immortal.

"Oh stop it..I'm up..jeez.." Mokou groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Where's Medi?" She asked, following Alice as she pointed her finger. "I don't see anything Alice. Just some bamboo and a do-" she said, shaking. "Is..is that?" She asked, seeing Alice nod slowly.

Yuuka blew the black haired shrine maiden away and looked at Mokou. "Aww, gonna cry? Did Yuuka break your doll?" She chuckled, firing a small laser at the already disabled doll.

Mokou slowly stood up and clenched her fists. "The third time I see her like this..." She growled, her body slowly being engulfed in fire.

Reimu backed up and smirked a bit. "Hey Mokou...Yuuka's gonna hurt Medicine some more." She said, getting a twisted idea.

Mokou suddenly dashed at Yuuka, her wigs fully extended and larger than ever before. "I'll kill you!" She yelled. pinning the flower youkai to the ground.

Yuuka chuckled, even in the most deadly situation she's ever been in. "What are ya gonna do?"

"This!" Mokou yelled, suddenly exploding. She used the maximum capabilities of her powers, revive right after and looking at Yuuka.

Reimu and Alice backed up as they saw Mokou slowly get off the green haired Youkai. "Is..she dead?" Alice asked.

"Who knows and who cares." She muttered, turning and hurrying to Medicine. The shoots had withered and sank back into the ground, leaving gaping holes in Medicine's body. "Alice...fix her up please."

The next day, Mokou woke up in Alice house, quickly sitting up and panting heavily, thinking the previous nights events was nothing but a horrible nightmare. She looked around, her breathing slowly returning to normal. "Medicine?" She asked, hearing the doorknob turn.

"You rang?" the doll giggled, walking in. Her body was completely repaired, save for a few burn marks and nicks.

Mokou sighed heavily, relived. "You're fixed, finally." She smiled.

"Yep! Doll Maker fixed me up, and look!" the doll said, showing Mokou her joints. Each joint was covered in a thin, yet flexible metal. "She made sure I wasn't gonna break like last time."

Mokou slowly got up and hugged Medicine tightly. Her clothing was singed, but not as bad as Medicine's was. "Don't do that again..okay?" she said.

Medicine smiled lightly and hugged back. Alight..I won't."

Alice peeked into the room. "I see you're up finally." She said, Mokou suddenly jumping up.

"Um..yea!" She chuckled nervously.

"I didn't say anything Mokou. But..you two look cute together." She giggled, spying Mokou blushing again.

"Didn't Keine say that too?" Medicine asked.

Mokou chuckled nervously again and walking out into the living room, Medicine directly behind her. "Thanks for everything though Alice."

Alice smiled. "It's no big deal. Just seeing you and Medi happy is fine by me." Alice said, sitting down on the couch as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Well, what did you do fix Medicine up? And where's Yuuka and Marisa?" Mokou asked, sitting across from the doll maker with the tsukumogami sitting nearly on Mokou's lap.

"Marisa is with Reimu at the shrine. Yuuka's gone. And with Medicine. It was a long job, but I just had to use some spare doll parts, shape them, and make sure that they worked. Her core though was the hardest. I had to patch up wood to make repairs, but she's back to normal. And with her joints, I tried to disguise them." Alice explained, pointing to each joint. "Her wrist and finger joints are like fingerless gloves, from there up to her shoulder I made them look like arm warmers. Her ankle and knee coverings now look like knee socks. Her waist is a large belt and her chest joints are a corset." Alice said.

"Wow..you sure went through a lot of trouble to make sure she's fine." Mokou said, looking at the visible coverings.

Alice nodded. "I care for dolls. They're like children to me." Alice smiled.

Medicine looked at Alice. "Like..children?" She asked, seeing Alice nod. "...I didn't know. I just thought you used them as weapons. I'm sorry for attacking you before Doll Ma-...Alice." She said.

Alice giggled lightly. "I understand Medicine, don't worry one bit."

Mokou chuckled lightly. "Well..we got this all settled. Wanna go see Su-san, Medicine? Bet she misses you."

The doll smiled and nodded happily. "Yes I do! I miss her too!" She said, quickly running out the door.

Alice followed the doll outside and smiled. "Have fun you." She said, looking over to Mokou. "Good luck."

Mokou looked at Alice, confused. "Huh?"

"When I was fixing her..the reason why I don't do much to her chest and ribs is that it was fleshy. Seems like she's adapting to become a human." Alice said.

"Wait, really? How long will it take?" Mokou asked.

"Who knows, just make sure she doesn't get hurt that much." Alice informed the immortal.

"Alright...thanks Alice." Mokou said, running after Medicine. "Hey! Wait up!" She yelled after her.

Alice smiled, walking back inside. "Those two are gonna be happy, I know it."


	18. Poison of Time

Time continued to go on in Gensokyo. Yuuka wasn't heard from in a while, but she was alive after Mokou's self destruct attack. Medicine lived as much of a normal life as she could in the Nameless Hill. Her time with Mokou changed her, though, in more ways than one. Medicine's tough shell of a personality and short fuse died down and she was more open and less of one to fight without being provoked. Mokou was able to get her to stop hating Alice and slowly learn to be more trust worthy. The two spent a lot of time together and many people considered them a couple, be it Kaguya to Keine to Aya to Alice.

"Hey Medi, I got something for ya when we get back to Su-san." Mokou said. The two were walking in the village. Another thing Mokou was bale to do was change everyone's opinion on the doll. Medicine was now respected in the village for her poisons, which healers and doctors found out could be changed into very powerful medications or left alone to be used as an anaesthetic.

"Oh really? What did you get me?" Medicine asked. She didn't care about presents much, but she rather cared that someone was thinking about her.

"Just...a little something special, okay Medi?" Mokou replied, hearing the doll giggle lightly and cling to her arm tightly.

"Still going out huh?" Someone said. The person walked out of a large building, a book in her hand.

"Keine...shut it..." Mokou grumbled, turning her head away slowly and blushing lightly.

"Going...out?" Medicine said, thinking. "Like a couple?" She asked, seeing the blue haired woman nod.

"Yep. You two are a good couple. Hope it works." Keine giggled, seeing Mokou shoot her a grim look.

"So it IS True!"

"I swear..if you publish that Aya..Gensokyo will have one less bird..." Mokou said, now glaring at the tengu.

"What? Not like I would ever do that...anytime soon." Aya said, rocking on her geta.

Medicine looked and listened, confused. "Wait..huh?"

"Aya wants to tell everyone that we're going out." Mokou informed the doll.

"Is...is that a bad thing?" Medicine replied, hearing Keine and Aya snicker. They both knew if Mokou said the wrong thing it could look bad, that and Aya could use it.

"I..uhm...No! Not at all!" the gray haired woman chuckled, nervously at that.

"So..you two ARE a couple." Aya said, chuckling lightly and pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. She quickly began to scribble things down.

Mokou growled lightly and grabbed Medicine's hand, walking her away from Keine and Aya's attempt at a report.

Medicine looked back, still confused. "Is everything alright Mokou?" she asked, seeing the immortal nod.

"Yea..just wanted to get away from them..." Mokou said. "Plus...might as well show you your present."

The two arrived at the Nameless Hill shortly after their meeting with the tengu.

"What do you want to show...me..." Medicine said, looking at an odd figure in her fields, completely immune to it's poison. "Who's that Mokou?"

"You're present...you see..I was talking to Reimu and she found someone who has a bunch of dolls. She's not like Alice." Mokou explained.

"Not like Alice...so she doesn't use them for combat?"

"She does, but in a different way. She's a curse goddess. Her name is Hina. I was talking with her for a bit and she said she was missing a doll.

Medicine looked at Mokou. "M-Missing..a doll?" She asked, seeing Mokou nod and walk her over. "Hey Hina!"

The curse goddess spun around. "Hi there Mokou. I see you have Medicine." She smiled, kneeling down.

Medicine shook lightly. "Mokou says...you lost a doll? Is..that true?" She asked, seeing Hina nod.

"Yes I did. I lost her a very long time ago. One hundred years to be exact. She floated down the river at the mountain and I lost her." the green haired woman explained.

Mokou sat down, playing with a few suzurans as she listened and watched the two.

"The Higan River is close here...and...that means..." the doll said, putting two and two together. "M-Mommy?" She said quietly, looking up at Hina.

The curse goddess giggled lightly and opened her arms. The tsukumogami dove for Hina, hugging her tightly. "Mommy!" She said happily.

Mokou smiled, looking at the two. "Well..I feel really good about myself." She chuckled lightly, getting up. "So...how are ya feeling now Medicine?"

Medicine kept her grip on the curse goddess, but looked up at Mokou. "Thank you so much Mokou! I don't know what I could do that's like this." She said.

"She just wants you to be happy, is all." Hina replied.

"Are..are you sure Mokou?" She asked.

The immortal nodded. "Of course. Just seeing you like this is the greatest thing you could do for me."

"Thanks..Mokou-chan." She said, spying Mokou blush fully red.

"Um..what did ya call me?" She asked.

"Mokou-chan...I heard some people in the village once and...someone used that to someone they really like and...well...I really like you." Medicine said, turning her head away, shy.

Hina giggled. "Sounds like my daughter has her first crush." She said, looking at Mokou. "Well, I approve. Treat her well okay?"

"I..um..a-alright." She stammered, hearing Hina giggle again.

Medicine smiled lightly and turned back to Mokou. "Thanks for finding Mommy." She said, walking over to Mokou and hugging her tightly.

Mokou smiled, hugging back. "Anytime...anytime."


	19. Afterword

Thanks for reading everyone. As you know, I'm TheFinalFyler. This was my first attempt at a serious Touhou fanfiction, like how Dead Space was my first attempt at a serious fiction in the first place.

Medicine Melancholy is, without a doubt, number one on my touhou list and will always be. She always had a power that I loved, poison control, and had a mystery about her that I wanted to solve.

I hate AlicexMedicine for a few reasons..Plus I found valid points to prove Medi is one of Hina's dolls: River where Hina is and River near The Nameless Hill; Medicine is a doll, Hina uses dolls; Hina has two spell cards that relate to a 'Lost Doll' and 'Forsaken Doll' and Medicine's theme song is 'Poison Body ~ Forsaken Doll'; along with a few other things.

Mokou is another favorite of mine. One of the mains why I picked her as the second main character is that her and Medicine are similar. They are both immortal, both don't have that many people, Mokou has Keine and Medicine has Yuuka, but that's it really. They both know the Eientei group, but not that well.

Alice and Marisa were brought up and fought multiple times due to Alice's connection to dolls and Marisa connection to Alice. Yuuka for her connection to Medicine; Reimu...well..it's not really a sorta canon story without Reimu; Aya because, well..I'm an Aya fan; Keine because of her connection to Mokou; Reisen and Eirin because of the endings in Phantasmagoria; and Sakuya because I'm also a Sakuya fan and she seems like the type to get to know people before fight.

A special thanks to Anonymous: Pyramid Head and blue wolf for reading each chapter as it came out, also reviewing each of them. Also thanks to all of my reads once again. If you have any questions about this story or anything else, feel free to inbox me.


	20. Lost Chapter: Diluted Poison

"C'mon Medi! Get up! It's been a month!"

"Leave me alone..." The doll said. She was depressed. Since Mokou has been gone, Medicine has found it harder and harder to keep herself in her norma;l joyful, yet insane, mood.

"Medicine...get up already! This is pathetic!" Aya yelled, poking the doll with her pen.

Medicine kept quiet, but closed her eyes, lying against the tent. "Want to loose your wings?" She asked.

"Like you would do that!" Aya said, grinning. "I'm the master of bluffs here." She chuckled, seeing a large blob of poison slowly grow in front of her, pooling poison from the suzurans.

"Now..please leave me alone or I will melt those wings to the bone." the tsukumogami said, her eyes still closed.

Aya growled, but gave up. "Fine, fine! I'll leave, but you better cheer up latter." The tengu said, backing up and watching the poison slowly return to the suzurans. She extended her wings and rocketed off, creating a large boom of wind in her wake.

Medicine slowly got up and opened her eyes. "...Mokou." She said, low. She slowly walked into her tent and went through a small sack, pulling out one of Mokou's talismans. "Get back soon..."

It was the next day, and Medicine was still the same.

"Oh c'mon~ze!"

"I'm not going Marisa! She'll kill us!"

"She's not doing anything, don't worry. She'll kill herself before anyone else in her current state." Marisa said, leading Alice to the Nameless Hill. The witch was in need of poison and the Hill was the best, yet most dangerous, place.

"What's with her...?" Alice asked, looking around as they grew near. Medicine would have attacked them by now, direct or indirect.

"Doll's depressed. The Fujiwara girl left and she didn't come back~ze." Marisa said, kneels down and plucking some flowers from the ground.

Alice braced herself. Nothing. The doll maker looked around. "This isn't right..she would have attacked us by now..."

"Who cares! I need my poison anyway for the potions." Marisa said, putting the flower bulbs in a satchel. "Just some a few more and we can go~ze."

Alice looked around. "I'm worried actually..." She said, walking into the heart of the Nameless Hill. The normal cloud of poison that floated around was drastically reduced, making only a pins-and-needles effect on her body. "Medicine?" She called out, her eyes scanning everywhere they could. "Medi?"

"Done!" Marisa said, looking up. "Alice? Where'd ya go?" She asked as she got up, spying the trail into the field. The black-white sighed and followed. "She's gonna kill me one of these days~ze..."

Alice slowly walked into the heart of the field, spying the tent and Medicine, lying against it as always. "Medicine...?" She asked, walking up to the tsukumogami.

"Leave me alone..." The doll said, turning away.

"Your..not attacking me..." The doll maker said.

"You want me to?"

The puppeteer shock her head. "But..what's wrong. This isn't like you, heck Marisa took some flowers!"

Medicine sighed, not replying verbally. "Just..leave me alone Alice..."

Alice's eyes opened. "She called me Alice..this is bad." She said to herself.

"Yo Alice!" Marisa yelled as she hurried to the two. She froze seeing Medicine. "She attackin' us?" She asked, nervous. She seen Alice shake her head, the witch sighing, relived. "What's with her?"

Medicine spoke up. "Mokou..."

Marisa nodded. "Heart broken eh?" She chuckled.

Alice shot Marisa a dirty look. "Oh shut up Marisa!" she snapped.

"Whoa, I'm not the bad guy here~ze! She tried to kill us!" The witch replied in her defense.

"Just leave..." Medicine said, not even threatening the two.

The two mages looked at each other. "Um..alright~ze?" Marisa spoke up, grabbing Alice's hand and running off.

Alice, getting dragged, looked at the witch. "She needs help Marisa!" Alice said.

"It's a trap Alice!"

Another few days rolled by, Medicine doing what she has been doing: Sulking and taking care of her flowers when she felt like she had the energy. Alice worried and tried to lift her moods, none even getting a response, friendly or hostile, out of the tsukumogami.


End file.
